Summer to Remember
by darksider82
Summary: Kids gloves come off. Pettigrew caught during Third Year, Harry moves in with Tonks family as Sirius sorting out Black Home. Harry goes to America to have fun. Little bit trippy because of medication. Not the best summary. Oh yeah HP/Fay Dunbar.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Summer to Rememer

The end of term was around the corner. The end to the final term of the Third Year of Hogwarts. They had time for one more Quidditch Match and Cedric Diggory, Sixth Year Hufflepuff, Quidditch Captain got his wish.

A rematch. Dumbledore had consented and had decreed that any matches that the students believed were unfair due to harassment and or sabotage would be allowed to be repeated.

Harry was elated. Not only had he got a rematch in Quidditch but during his encounter with Sirius Black, Professor's Snape and Vector, the latter had been a trainee Hit Wizard and had graduated six years before Harry had started Hogwarts she had managed to stun Peter Pettigrew.

The man was kissed but not before the rat animagus had sung like a canary before the Dementors got him. Dumbledore had pulled Harry, Sirius and Remus to one side and said for the sake of the blood protections Harry would have to stay at the Dursley's at least until the middle of July.

Sirius had begun to fume but Harry had given him a smirk that promised that he had trick up his sleeve. So, after they had left the Headmasters Office, Sirius took the pair of them to a hideout the Marauders had made. "What's the plan?"

Harry grinned "McGonagall and Hermione were so helpful. Hermione asked McGonagall for some adoption forms that would be applicable in the Muggle World and Magical World for 'comparison purposes'. Anyway, Hermione's given them to me. So, all you, Sirius, need to do is sign them and Professor Lupin and Hagrid can sign them. Then go to the Dursley's with me, they'll need no influence in signing them. Sign it, tell them I have to come back and then you spirit me away."

Remus and Sirius stared at Harry "That's ingenious…But won't…"

"Dumbledore won't be able to do a thing. Especially if the files are documented correctly by someone of above reproach or in charge of Law Enforcement." Harry replied using a hidden intellect, contrary to popular belief, Harry was scarily smart and didn't want to lose Hermione's friendship.

Sirius nodded "We'll do this on three conditions: One why are you masking your intelligence. Two what haven't you told me about your first two years at Hogwarts. Three no matter the outcome of our talk we, Moony and I are going to improve your skills."

Harry nodded "So, how do we do this? I talk or Dursley's first?"

"You."

Harry nodded and with that he began to explain. It was hard at first but soon enough everything came rushing out. Harry explained that he was little more than a slave at the Dursley's and beaten for burnt bacon, burnt sausages, paper not ironed, shirts not done correctly, outperformed Dudley." Harry took a breath and then moved on. He explained the Troll, the expectations, Hermione and Ron's first interactions, him making the Quidditch Team, the Troll, Midnight Duel, Fluffy and the subsequent Philosopher's stone and the entirety of second year.

Sirius and Remus were for a lack of a better hyperbole flabbergasted. Sirius's eyes were glittering with madness and desire to bring Dumbledore down. "Sirius, go to Gringotts get some money out; the more the better…Also get some papers to sign guardianship over. Then inform them that a friend of yours is going to come and abduct me."

Sirius nodded "How we going to make that believable?"

"Trash my room. It's a mess but make it more of one. Spell fire sparks, overturned desk etc."

Remus stared at Harry "That is remarkably well thought out."

Harry snorted "I want out of Dumbledore's thumb. I went to them on his orders. I probably only got sent to the Weasley's because Dumbledore allowed it…I'm not stupid but I'm no genius…I suspect I'm more involved in Dumbledore's plans than I want to be and that includes academically."

Remus nodded "Then this summer, the three of us will have to do something. It'll be educational as well as fun."

Harry nodded at his surrogate Uncle "As long as I pick the country."

"Where do you want to go?"

"America, heard that Fay Dunbar that it was a good place to learn all sorts of magic. Apparently, her grandmother lives over there."

Sirius smirked "Have a crush on the Heiress of the Ancient House of Dunbar? I jest Harry, the Dunbar's are good people, a couple of years older than myself and your father but reliable. The most Hufflepuff of Gryffindor's in our experience."

Harry nodded "What do you mean by Ancient House?"

Sirius gulped "What do you know about your house?"

"My father was James Potter and, my mother was Lily Evans and I look like my father and have mother's eyes." Harry said his heart sinking.

"I am going to kill Dumbledore. What he has done is unforgivable. Okay Harry the very dumbed down basics. Five classes of Houses: Reverent, Ancient and Noble; Ancient and Noble; Ancient; Noble and House. The Potters are an Ancient and Noble House along with Blacks. Hell I'll give you a few from the education I remember. Basically the ones you need to remember are the **Reverent, Ancient and Noble Houses** and the **Ancient And Noble.** **Reverent, Ancient and Noble Houses** are the Founders, Peverelle, Le Fay, Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Pendragon, Galahad and Tristan. **Ancient and Noble** are Potters, Black, Longbottom, Bones, Yaxley, Greengrass, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Rockwood." Explained Sirius.

"What's the difference?"

"Reverent Houses did something remarkable for Magical Britain; the Founders for Hogwarts, Peverelle not sure because they were a secretive bunch and the others are the Legend of King Arthur, Morgana le Fey and the Knights of the Round Table. Ancient and Noble Houses basically have had magic from 900 AD basically when Hogwarts finally admitted its first generation. Ancient houses are just old Houses with magic users for fifteen generations; Hagrid for one. Noble Houses have in essence bought places in the government and Houses; once you have produced a determined number of witches and wizards you become a magical house…It's confusing and contradictory as hell. It boils down to votes in the Wizengamot or the Government. RAN Houses-Four votes, AN Houses- Three Votes, A and N Houses- Two votes, Houses- one vote. Minister, Chief Warlock and Head of Justice- two votes a piece. General population- one vote."

Harry sighed "That's balls, Malfoy keeps claiming his family has close to eighteen votes on the Wizengamot."

Sirius chuckled "Malfoy only has two. But they peddle enough gold to effectively purchase the other sixteen votes. The reason no-one stands up to them is because his opponents are either; all dead, too young or ignorant of their potential."

Harry's eyes glowed with determination "Well thankyou Merlin that Hogwarts lets out in two days." Sirius and Remus both nodded at that and they left the Hospital Wing.

The next two days passed uneventfully and soon enough Harry was on the Hogwarts Express heading home. Hedwig was flying high above the train, on her leg were two notes. One from Dumbledore and the other was from Sirius.

With a bark, she swooped into the compartment. Ron went for his wand only for Hedwig to glare at the temperamental redhead with undisguised loathing. The terror to her bacon must know his place.

Harry held his hand out and Hedwig landed on it "Hermione, in my cloak…Left inside pocket…The OTHER left…You'll find a bag." Harry instructed, for all her book knowledge and smarts, Hermione sucked at her left and rights. Eventually Hedwig had settled above Harry snacking on her delicious bacon.

 _Harry,  
Please do not leave your relatives home until the Weasley's come to collect you. It is for your own safety.  
Albus Dumbledore._

 _Harry,  
Dumbledore's letter says for you to stay put. Well Moony's paid a visit to the Dursley's be ready.  
Snuffles._

Before Ron and Hermione could enquire what they were about Harry burnt them. "Well?"

"Well what? Hermione?"

"The notes."

"Not telling."

"Harry you've…"

"I would like some secrets Hermione! I don't ask you about the correspondence you get from your parents. The same goes for you Ron. If you must know, I'm no longer anyone's puppet or dancing to another's tune happy." Harry snarled.

Hermione and Ron knew Harry had a temper and that it could burn awfully hot, they quietly decided to let it drop. Ron was immediately thinking of a letter to send to the Headmaster.

The train arrived at Kings Cross, after saying his goodbyes to Hermione and the Weasley's, Harry headed through barrier to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, who was still wearing his Smelting's Uniform "Not a fucking word Uncle, can't have my escape being prevented if you can't keep your mouth shut." Harry said quietly enough for his Uncle to hear.

The Dursley's nodded and the four of them got into the car "What's going on boy…I don't like being threatened especially by your kind."

"Appearances have to be maintained. This is one such thing. All I know is I'm out of your shithole of a home either by tonight or by tomorrow morning at the latest. I have no idea what is going on but all you need to know is that I am gone."

"All we have to do is put up with you for the rest of today and possibly tomorrow and you're gone…like forever?" Asked Dudley stupidly.

Harry nodded.

"Where are you going to be staying."

"With my mass murdering Godfather…Bound by Ancient Laws to not cause me any harm either intentionally or unintentionally or even participate." Harry replied a smirk on his face, his relatives shut up rather quickly after that.

They eventually arrived at Number Four when it happened. Dudley had rushed out of the car and tore inside the house, Harry had never seen a lump of lard move like that. Dudley was quickly followed by Aunt Petunia with Uncle Vernon following; Harry smirked and pulled his trunk out of the car boot "Stupefy!" Harry keeled over and he knew no more.

Ted Tonks grinned. A muggleborn he maybe, he was also a Lawyer and Solicitor and exceptionally gifted at stunning spells and apparition. The moment Sirius had been cleared the Lord of the Black family had arrived at their doorstep welcoming them back into the family for one favour; Ted was to kidnap Harry Potter. Ted shook his head "Too slow Lord Potter…This isn't adding up." The Tonks patriarch shrunk Harry's trunk, released Hedwig who glared evilly at him without blinking. "You're really not normal are you little Snowy Owl." Hedwig barked.

Ted disapparated and Hedwig followed.

(Tonks House)

Ted arrived with a bang, Andy and Sirius looked up as Ted walked in carrying Harry over his shoulder "He didn't put up a fight."

Sirius grinned "He only wanted to be told that I'd be getting him out. Not who, when, why, what and how." Ted flicked his wand and Harry woke up, he was dazed and disorientated but that was normal as Dumbledore had reassured him.

"Ow…You must be the rescue party. Thanks for that."

Sirius grinned and introduced him to the remaining members of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. After the introductions Andy asked Harry one question "What do you know about magic?"

Harry considered his words "Not much. Aside from using a wand and seeing Sirius shapeshift into a dog, I thought that was it."

Andy's eyes flickered from steel grey to volcanic red and back "That insufferable batty old man of a Headmaster…No matter." Andy cleared her throat and began to explain.

"We don't know what magic is but what we do know is that there are multiple ways that witches and wizards can utilise magic. In magical families, it is not unknown for families to develop affinities for certain branches of magic again from different categories of magic. An example: The Black family has always been part of the wanded category of magic with an affinity to the darker branches it."

Harry nodded "Wanded magic is a category and dark magic as I know it is a branch of it. So Transfiguration and Charms the wanded kind are branches of the wanded magic category. What about Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Sirius chuckled "Defence is an ambiguous umbrella term. There are multiple categories that could constitute 'defence' and 'offence' that is left predominantly to the country of birth."

Harry blanched "Considering I've seen British Politics, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know our constitution of 'defence' and 'offence'. Shouldn't we comply with the ICW?"

"We do and as should the majority of the ICW countries but the funny thing is, people don't."

Harry began to shake "Explain?"

"The ICW was written by purebloods who heavily favour total isolationist ideals. Most countries use it as a guideline and thus we're considered a joke."

Harry sighed "And yet Dumbledore and the Ministry are fine with this? Anyway, I can get out of here?"

"With great difficulty. You need to be emancipated by either: the Wizengamot or a magically sentient artefact all of which are closely monitored when in use…You could elect to leave after your OWLS but that is your school though but not the world."

Harry smirked "Okay. My intention is go to America and learn different categories and branches of magic this summer and they're going to be everything and anything."

Andy and Sirius nodded "We have everything prepared for you. The only reason we're involved is because Sirius can't organise a piss up in a brewery. First of all, you need some decent mundane clothes and then your portkey out is tomorrow evening."

Harry nodded "First of all I want to plan all my essays for Hogwarts…That way I can get them done tomorrow so I have all my holidays to learn new stuff."

Sirius stared at him "Done. From here on out you apply yourself. You do not need people who smother you."

The rest of the evening Harry spent it talking with Sirius, Andromeda, Ted, Remus who had come back from Grimmauld Place after tidying up a couple of rooms and a rather bubbly trainee auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks.

His essays that Summer were for **Potions** : Collect potion ingredients for a Wiggenweld Potion and eight inches on the individual ingredients and how they could be helpful or detrimental to health.  
Transfiguration: Two rolls of parchment on comparing two Animagi transformation methods.  
Charms: Three feet on the usage of the summoning, levitating and the lumos charms in a duel.  
Defence: Ten feet on Vampires and Werewolves.  
Care Of Magical Creatures: Either eighteen inches on a magical of their own choosing or a journal of magical creatures encountered on holiday comprising of strengths, weaknesses, habits etc.  
Astronomy: An essay on Jupiter's moons and label a Jupiter chart  
Divination: four feet on reading tea leaves and the possible difficulties in doing so.  
Herbology: three feet on the use of Mandrakes  
History: Four feet on the Wizengamot 

It was close to ten at night when Harry finished constructing his plan for his History of Magic Essay. He was going to work on his least favourite first starting with History, Divination and Potions. Then he would work on Astronomy, Transfiguration and Herbology and lastly Charms, Care and Defence.

As Harry fell asleep in the spare room at the Tonks residence "This summer is going to be immense." 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Summer to Remember

Harry worked solidly and with determination. At his disposal were his books and experienced witches and wizards. Through conversation and debate along with note taking his homework assignments had come along quite nicely. Instead of it taking three days as he thought they were going to take, due to the fact he had recorded detailed notes for each of the discussions on his essays, Harry had completed all of them by the Sunday.

The only thing he needed to do was to correct some spellings for his essays. He had spent Saturday and Sunday on what was known as a 'Caffeine Drip'. Every time he finished his drink it was filled with something caffeinated and the drink was mainly cappuccino and one of the few drinks, he found that Tonks could make without setting something on fire.

"Harry, I have to say that when you try and put an honest effort in, you are an extremely capable wizard." Remus said as he handed Harry back his last essay which happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry grinned "Thanks. I mean that. I mean I became friends with Ron as he was the first person to actually talk to me like a human being. Hermione, despite being rather bossy and determined to be correct about everything tried to look past what has been written about me…However, looking back, I am beginning to think that the Weasley's were a plant."

Remus looked at him curiously "What do you mean by a plant? They don't have leaves growing from them."

Andromeda Tonks chuckled "Harry means that he suspects the Weasley's were there to guide him into 'correct' or 'suitable' families to ally with." Remus nodded, that made more sense.

"Hermione?"

Harry shrugged "Not knowingly. But I would probably guess bribe her with rare books and magic she'll do anything…Looking at this from three years at Hogwarts, I am beginning to think Dumbledore needs me to be malleable and open to his suggestions." Harry's magic began to crackle and if they looked closely, Andy noticed faint crackles of lightning ripple through the hair.

It was just then they heard it, it was five o'clock in the evening on Sunday and it was meant to be sunny with a slight breeze. Suddenly they found storm clouds gathering and soon enough it began to pour with rain. Too make it worse the rain clouds were accompanied by claps of thunder and flashes of lightning.

"Harry, calm down." Called Sirius as the former Azkaban inmate walked in to the house.

Harry closed his eyes, he remembered McGonagall telling Wood to breathe through the nose and out the mouth, when the former Gryffindor Keeper got took worked up. Which happened a lot.

Whilst Harry had been on his 'Caffeine Drip', Harry had been informed and ingrained in the theory of apparition or the art of teleporting. Harry had learnt that the Ministry in there amazing ineptitude had made a simple art much more complicated. "You learn this in your sixth year. Three D's according to the Ministry: Destination, Deliberation and Determination or some such bollocks." Andy said.

Harry nodded "Three D method of apparating is absolute crap. Got you. Anything else?"

Andy nodded "The old families: Potter, Black etc. Teach differently. It's all about willpower. Now from what Cousin Sirius and Remus have told me. You have more power and reflexes than most in the school. You should hypothetically be able to apparate without a wand…You only need to do it four or five times and then your magic will be able to assist you."

Harry nodded and Andy, placed a hoop in his line of vision out in the garden surrounded by other hoops. "For thirty seconds you are to apparate from one hoop to another. Starting from this one."

Harry stepped into the hoop, picked one and concentrated. There was a tugging sensation, what sounded like a rip or a tear and this was followed by the feeling of being spun through a pipe twenty sizes too small.

Harry appeared on his knees in one of the hoops. The thundering crack startled everyone in the garden. Harry grinned concentrated and he vanished again as four paint charms hit his hoop. Harry vanished again going to the one near the pond, then the one in front of Ted, Tonks, Sirius and then Remus.

Andy called it quits after Harry managed to apparate but after giving himself a major buzz cut. "Want a hair growth potion?" Andy asked after everyone finished giggling themselves silly at Harry's look.

"It'll grow back by morning." However, that simple statement revealed to Harry that he had a slight blood connection to the Blacks. The Blacks had two affinities; metamorphagus genes and an affinity for dark branches of wanded magic. It was rare for one to have both. The Potters on the other hand were known for Transfiguration/Transmutation magic and unruly messy black hair. "You don't cover Transmutation until sixth year in Potions." Explained Andy.

"Your portkey leaves in four hours. We can give you some of Sirius's clothes to get you through passport and customs and then you get some whilst in America. You also need dollars, galleons and other documents."

Thankfully Gringotts was open all hours and no-one asked questions there. Harry left three quarters of an hour later with enough dollars and galleons on hand to tide him over for at least three weeks. The second thing he had done whilst at Gringotts was pick up a pair of compatible wands, these would not be as good as his original but they would suffice.

Harry was given the Portkey and he found himself dissolving away. Soon enough he came crashing down in America. "Welcome to San Antonio, Magical Quarter." A voice said over the tannoy.

Harry looked around amazed "Yes, it's amazing. Now can you move you're blocking the portkey zones." A soft voice said, Harry moved as he found the speaker.

"Names Eobard. Eobard Crane. You are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

Eobard raised his eyebrows and looked Harry up and down "I imagined you'd be taller."

Harry chuckled "Wasn't sure what I was expecting. You know where I can get my height corrected."

Eobard nodded "Couple of potions shouldn't hurt depending on your age. Less effective if you're fifteen or older."

"Fourteen this July." Eobard grinned "I'm seventeen this July…Now I'm finished here for the day let's get you sorted out. Why are you here anyway Harry?"

Harry grinned "Getting away from a meddling old man, interested in learning magic that is frowned upon back home. Oh and see the world."

"How long you here for?"

Harry shrugged "I have to leave about a week before the 25th August. Otherwise my minders who are posed as my friends are going to get suspicious."

Eobard shook his head "So it is true…True that Wizarding Britain is completely ass backwards and restrictive in terms of learning."

Harry nodded "Considering all we learn about are Goblin Rebellions."

Eobard stared at him "You mean you haven't heard that America has been able to make electronics run on magic."

Harry jumped "How does it work? I thought electronics short-circuited when in concentrated areas of magic."

Eobard grinned "That's because electricity is ground out. However a simple rune array for catalyst allows for most electronics to work."

Harry stared at him "That's it? A simple rune! Bloody hell, the moment I complete my OWL I am getting the hell out of Hogwarts. Anyway to the hospital and shopping."

Eobard nodded "There is a travelling doctor in San Antonio. His name is Jarred Meds…Yes the name is hilarious but he's a world renowned healer. He's not cheap but he's worth it…Wait you're eager to go shopping!"

Harry nodded "Considering all I have ever had to wear are my Godfather's and fat and obese cousins hand me downs."

Eobard nodded "I can help with that. Nothing too fancy though but I can help."

Harry grinned as he began chatting with the older teen. They arrived at the Doctor's residence which appeared to be a rather dingy Inn. "The Doctor's an odd one, he works at the San Antonio Institute for Magic; where I'm intending to study next year. When he travels he stays in the smaller hotels. Hates putting on more airs and graces than necessary."

Harry met the Doctor, and before he had even opened his mouth the doctor had handed him several journals, journals that he had noticed were dated recently. These were not in the Hogwarts Library! Harry went on to receive a crate of potions "Nutrient mix potions, these will sort out your nutrient deficiency. I am so disappointed with Hogwarts…I can tell your school by your stride and posture. Best school my backside."

Harry snorted, "I know. Wizarding Britain's stupidity is amazing. How much is it?"

"300 Galleons…I guarantee that they will work." Harry nodded and paid up." The 300 Galleons took a chunk out of his wizarding finances.

"You won't need Galleons. The United Magical American States use Dollars the same as our mundane cousins. If you used the term muggle you'd be facing hefty fines." Eobard explained.

Harry nodded "Have I said this already? I'm already loving America."

Eobard chuckled "Yes you have, twice now. Now clothes shopping. What are you planning to be doing?"

"All sorts. Mainly outdoor stuff and the small towns." Little bit of white lies, Harry was intending to take his apparation test and see some sites such as the Blue Hole in Pennsylvania."

Eobard nodded "Okay. I know the stuff you're going to need." Harry left the clothing stores with several pairs of trainers, two pairs of hiking boots, jeans and other bits and pieces. All of which he placed in a bottomless knapsack that he had brought with him.

They then headed to magical military surplus store where Harry acquired five charmed bottomless military canteens that had been used in the Vietnam War, a magical tent, two crates of military ration packs and a set of heavily regulated knives. The knives were charmed to be ever-sharp, self-cleaning and able to cut through most types of magically resistant hide or flesh. It was this particular brand of enchantments that made them extremely regulated, furthermore one required to fill in a blade licence to carry them.

It came close to in total about $3000 (Clothes, Camping Gear and other necessities not mentioned). Eobard sighed in relief and swiftly directed Harry to a food vendor "If I were you get a Horseman burger. They are mighty hot though."

Harry nodded "What's on them?"

"Jalapeno's, Serrano's, Habanero's and Ghost Chilli's. There is a challenge where you have twenty five minutes to eat all four." Eobard said with no challenge in his voice.

Harry nodded, he could tell when someone was jesting "Which one do you want? I'm a stranger."

They walked up to the vendor "Two Horseman Burgers. I know you're not Chunky's but do your own."

The man nodded and soon enough the pair were served with two large burgers and two bottles of milk "You're going to need the milk more than me."

Harry was wincing, tears were on his eyes and his mouth was on fire. He knew it was going to be hot but not this hot. Eobard chuckled as he ploughed through his own burger. The pair or rather Harry had gathered a small crowd. "They've not seen a Brit eat one of these."

Harry nodded and carried on. He had eaten about half by now, he had to show them that he could do this. "I've never backed down from a challenge before." With effort and ten minutes later Harry finished the mouth-watering but tender treat.

It was rapidly reaching three in the afternoon. Harry hadn't realised it, but due to his late evening Portkey and the time zone meant he was going to be fending off the jetlag. The best way to do that was to keep busy for close to ten hours.

Eobard it turned out was quite a scholar. An enthusiast on the scholarly arts "Here the books are printed by mass production making them cheaper. All the information is referenced to. The way Britain and Europe does it is to keep the rich, well rich."

Harry nodded "Somehow I believe that."

"What are you best subjects?" Asked Eobard.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures." Eobard nodded and he began pulling books off the shelves. Soon enough Harry had a mound of books rapidly reaching thirty books and not slowing down. Harry also grabbed books on Potions, History, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Spell Creation/Spell Manipulation.

Eobard then directed Harry to decent hotel that catered to both magical and non-magical people. In the magical rooms, it was allowed for residents to use magic and apparate between certain times. That was how he spent most of his time, reading his new books, making notes and apparating around his room.

He had read about the American Laws for Apparating, you could learn it was proven when a wizard or witch turned twelve or thirteen as the magical core had strengthened enough to cope with the technique. As for the test it comprised of apparating around an obstacle course and then apparating as close as one could to the Davy Crockett Monument Tower.

The tests could be booked but if someone got there early enough they could get an early morning test. Harry rooted through his backpack and found the communication mirror "Sirius!" He called.

Sirius answered and the Black Family and Harry spent a few hours talking comparing the differences between magical Britain and magical America. It was around eight in the evening when Harry left his room. He locked the door, handed the key in and walked into a quiet corner of the room and apparated out.

The next morning Harry went to another vendor, grabbed three breakfast tacos. Gulped down a nutrient mix potion, aside from the slightly metallic taste it was alright. By 8:45 he was the tenth in the que for an un-booked apparation test.

"Apparate into ring numbers 1,4,5,7,2,3,9,8 and 10, then return to the start in that order." Said the instructor, Harry grinned. He had been practising like mad for this test and with a multitude of snaps, cracks, pops and finally something akin to silent he cleared the last two and landed back in front of his tester whose eyebrows had raised.

"I wasn't expecting some to be silent. How long have you been practising?"

Harry smiled weakly "Three days or so, about four to five hours a day. Some of my teachers explained that I grasp practical magic a lot easier than theory."

The instructor nodded "So far so good. Now to the Davy Crocket Monument." The man apparated away, Harry followed. The instructor apparated to the foot of it and above him was a ledge with an apparation point. The instructor was expecting his teste to appear behind him. He was distracted by a sharp crack. He looked up to see Harry on the balcony above him. Harry concentrated and landed next to him.

"Mr. Potter, it is my honour to say you have passed your apparation test. Now if you would follow me, I would like to collect your details so you can fill out the appropriate forms and send them on to your Ministry."

Harry snorted "Fill in the forms yes. In fact I'd like to register them here in San Antonio. Legislation from both Britain, America and the ICW say that 'those passing exams and skills that require legislation must be recorded' it does not however say in what Country. Due to how 'assbackwards' as America would say about Magical Britain I would like to register here. In Britain we learn to apparate at sixteen and can only take the test at seventeen."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Summer to Remember  
I own Nothing aside from this idea

The forms didn't take long to fill in. Harry left with a smirk on his face. One more thing he had to do before he headed over to Utah, New Mexico, Arizona and Colorado for three weeks.

It turned out Remus had spent a lot of time hiding out in America, getting odd jobs in the American Muggle and Wizarding World. A couple of those jobs included working on a few First Nation Reservations bars. He had become welcomed especially into the First Nation Populaces of the Goshute, Navajo and The Apache.

The Goshute Indian Tribe in the magical world were well re-known for their ability to channel. Channelling was the art of opening ones magic to the elements and turning the magic into a specific element and either containing it within oneself or releasing into the earth. Examples of this was observed by George Lucas who then incorporated into his franchise known as Star Wars. The examples referred to were the 'Force Choke' and 'Force Lightning Absorption'.

The Navajo Tribe were known for their shamanic rituals to become 'Animal Men' or in Europe an 'Animagus'. Furthermore instead of many lessons and spell to become your animal; the Navajo people preferred a ritual and a night in a Wiccan. A side effect of this method was being as mundanes coined it 'High as a Kite', the Navajo called it 'Out of Body' experience.

The last tribe the Apache were known for the ability to divine and predict different futures. The future is like a river, constantly in flux but the Apache could help them to see a future he would like and show him to become more aware to the signs and portents in order to achieve the desired effects.

Harry, headed down into a shop that simply said 'Wand Forger'. Harry entered and he immediately recoiled at the sheer amount of magic that flowed throughout the room "Ah, a Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand, Eleven Inches Long and been in use for three years…Oh and from Britain. Welcome to my humble shop. Ebenezer McCoy at your service."

Harry nodded "Pleasure to meet you…I was…"

"You were wondering about the difference between a Wand Forger and Wand Maker? Simple, I make them to the person and Makers well make en masse and wait for them to be sold…Once, I have forged a wand for a wielder NO OTHER wand will be able to be used as effectively."

Harry grinned sharkishly "Thank you. Can you forge me a wand and get rid of the trace on this…It has…sentimental value to me."

McCoy nodded "Easily done. Now run your hand over the woods for the inner and outer coverings of your wand."

The woods were Holly and Ebony. "Holly and Ebony…Light and Dark an interesting combination. Ebony; non-conformist attitude and comfortable about it. Very good for combat magic's and transfiguration. Holly generally given to those on some dangerous or spiritual quests…Now for your wand cores."

Harry's senses were overwhelmed the sheer amount of ambient and creature magic. It was so intense that it nearly forced him to his knees; however he told himself he would remain: unbent, unbowed and unbroken. At that; the majority of the magic reduced. Harry closed his eyes and he extended his senses. No-one had taught him how to do this but something he developed on his own. Ebenezer stared as four objects began to levitate. The objects were a Phoenix Tail Feather, Thunderbird Tail Feather, Stormbird blood willingly given…"

"What is a Stormbird?" Asked Harry curiously.

Ebenezer grinned "The Stormbird is a relation to both the Phoenix and Thunderbird. It is said to more closely look like a Thunderbird in size, has the colours of a Phoenix for tail feathers and is said to bring a storm when it cries. It exists as I have the blood but I'm not a Beast Master…It is supposedly a magnificent bird if it is seen…Another thing according to legends it will only bond with a determined and noble person of considerable power."

Harry nodded "My last core?"

"…Dragon Heartstring Coated in Blood coming from a Nesting American Horror…It is three times more dangerous than the Hungarian Horntail. Thankfully the American Horror has two modes…lazy and horrible. However, it changes on a whim." Harry grinned.

"Now, I tend to use a binder which happens to be blood…Blood of the wielder. Anything you want to tell me?"

"Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears."

Ebenezer's face disturbed Harry "Mr. Potter, how would you like this done? Flesh, Vein or Artery. They all do the same thing, except the different locations increased the power transfer."

The answer was simple. The wand was a masterpiece 13 and Half inches long and a wonderful rustic red with black and white splodges (No genital jokes please). Harry's eyes widened at the price "$350 Dollars Mister Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed "Can you explain please?"

"You wanted to remove the trace on your 11inch Holly Wand; that is $50, then I did it again for your new wand. $150 Dollars for the materials you used. They are not illegal but rather hard to find and are expensive. Another $75 is the construction fee and $25 because of mandatory VAT."

Harry nodded "I get that. Just wow, was not expecting it to be cheap but definitely nor that."

"I get if from a lot of travellers…Furthermore for another $150 I can give you two giood quality wand holsters and justify throwing in a wand maintenance kit." Harry paid up and left.

If bonding with his holly wand gave him a sudden warmth. His new tailored wand was like channelling a rage inferno through him. Warming every inch of his body, he felt alive…More alive than in Diagon Alley for definite.

He entered the Transport Office and got the first Portkey out to Arizona. After a harrowing visit with the Pet Control Officers who had a recruit who thought Hedwig who accompanied him to America was a Cockatrice, Harry was let through.

Harry quickly found a food vendor and came away with a portion of Fry Bread and Two Chimichangas. The nutrient potion diet he was one was taking effect. Harry had been 5'5 before coming to America. He was now standing an impressive 5'9 and still growing.

He finished his meal, he consulted the map and with a sharp pop, he vanished. He reappeared with a bang on the outskirts of what was known as a Blink Town by the name of Squall's End. Harry walked into the town, he let himself be submerged by the ambient magic of the three clans. It appeared he had arrived as the three clans had joined together for a week of feasting, learning and fighting.

"Ah, Harry son of James. Moon Wolf sent us word of your arrival…I am Stand in Light, My Goodbrother Stand in Dark. We greet you."

Harry bowed to them "Thank you for having me and teaching me your ways."

"No, Son of James. We do not teach you. We teach you to teach yourself. Come, let us get you sorted with a room and our lessons in channelling shall begin."

Harry changed into a t-shirt and shorts and followed a young man; probably in his mid-twenties out to a field where another ten or so children were waiting.

Harry's eyes widened when he noticed one of them. With her long brown hair in a ponytail. Her light blue eyes widened. Fay was in the crowd wearing a shirt that was slightly too small and jean shorts that caught her figure beautifully. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry grinned "Holiday and leaning some new magic. You?"

Fay grinned "Holiday and visiting family and brushing up on some skills…Come my cousin is starting."

"Get comfortable, extend your senses to each of the elements and find the ones or one that resonates most with you." Harry closed his eyes, and imagined himself wrapping himself in a blanket or hugging Fay to him. He slowly let the picture go and he extended his senses.

The fire suddenly erupted into a pillar of fire, which suddenly extinguished itself as Harry reached out to it. The children watched as the fire rushed into Harry. "Harry, you're absorbing the flames. Harry!" Fay called.

Harry, snapped back to reality, saw Fay in front of him, rotated his palms upwards and directed the excess heat out and everyone watched as the fire rushed out and rapidly petered away. "It seems Fire seems to resonate extremely strongly with out, let us try some others."

Harry quickly found that he was also proficient in the channelling of Wind and Water. Harry promptly sank to one knee "That…was…exhausting."

Fay chuckled and helped him to his feet "You did channel three elements. Now you'll have to practise absorbing them on a whim, that's the fun bit…Now come on, I'll show you a good eatery."

The eatery turned out to be a pub, "Six double cheese burgers with all the toppings and two large fries." Fay called. "Extra jalapenos on two please."

Fay looked at him "When did you like those?"

"Since I spent three days in Texas, learning how to apparate and taking my test."

Fay stared at him "You do know…"

"Yes, but in ICW countries you can take your test any time after your 13th birthday. They just expect you pass when you are 15. Anyway, I'm registered don't worry about it."

"With the…" Began Fay.

"Here in America. Law says one must register, they assume we will register in home country." Fay snorted as they sat at a table for two.

"Why so many burgers?" Harry asked?

"You're on a potion course ad you've just managed to achieve in one session of channelling what most would achieve in eight sessions of moderate practise." It suddenly hit Harry like a punch to the gut, he was starving.

Fay was right, she had devoured two burgers and Harry went through four. His normally fast metabolism, enhanced by the nutrient potion diet and further more increased by his accomplishment with channelling, it was surprising he had not passed out yet. "You done your homework yet?"

Harry looked at Fay "Sorry, I missed the question."

Fay chuckled softly "Homework?"

"All sorted aside from Hagrid's." Fay's eyes widened.

"How?"

"Something called a caffeine drip." Harry replied as he channelled the heat of the jalapenos out of his gums.

Harry and Fay spent the rest of the evening going over her assignments. Thanks to Harry's help, in Fay's opinion helped the process of completing her homework went much quicker. Soon enough in the space of four hours Fay had practically written her Charms, Transfiguration and Potions essay through effective note taking of the discussions Harry had struck up about the potions properties.

That evening Harry made it back to his room and promptly fell asleep. When he observed some of the fire dancers rituals, he got his my the scents the magic of the fire was giving off and he began to see double.

That evening as he passed out without getting dressed he had a vision.

 _Vision_

 _He was flying. He was a bird and as he floated on the air currents carrying him over the America, he could distinctively feel the power of the barely restrained wind; pelting rain;massive claps of thunder and the flashes and crackles of concentrated lightning._

 _It was his to command and he felt alive. The sky was his and his alone._

 _End Vision_

Harry woke up, the ritual fire still hadn't properly worn off. But in a brief moment of clarity, he saw Fay asleep next to him. Before he could make any connections, his mind went into another vision and he passed out again.

 _Vision_

" _I have to do this Minerva. He's too powerful for his own good. The restrictions his parents put on him are already wearing off." A voice said, Harry found himself observing a younger Albus Dumbledore looking over his baby self._

 _He looked around and saw he was #4 Privet Drive. Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore drew in the man's own blood a set of marks on him and began to chant. Harry was no linguistic but he had a feeling that the spell Dumbledore had just placed on him was a restrictor of his magic._

" _I hope you are correct Albus…Otherwise this could haunt you." Minerva said. After Dumbledore had saved her from a Death Eater attack that had robbed her of her husband._

 _Dumbledore had subsequently manipulated her into never questioning his orders due to the power of the Life Debt and the man's own silver tongue._

" _I am sorry Harry. For only I, can lead the Wizarding World to Ever Lasting Glory. Your sacrifice will not be in vain, it will be for the Greater Good."_

 _End Vision_

Fay had been caught by the hallucinogenic effects of the ritual fire. The ritual was designed to show them the sacrifices there ancestors had made so they would not make the same mistakes twice. She had a tolerance for it, when she reached her limit she had seen Harry was holding on through sheer will power and in the end, she had taken him back to his hotel room.

She didn't stir the first time he woke up. But the second time, his magic and begun to convulse and surge. It was incredible. Fay wasn't the best at detecting raw power but even at Hogwarts she could feel Harry's in seven different places. Two were inside of him; that made sense, he probably had a barrier around his core restricting his magic but that should have gone by now. One was around the Headmaster, her gut twisted at that, it took incredible power and knowledge. Mainly dark knowledge to power one's own magic with anothers. Side effects involved being able to be summoned to people or summon people to them and increased sensitivity to said person's mind set. And finally the other four places seemed to be where the Ward Stone Anchors for the defences at Hogwarts were supposedly located.

Fay shuddered if what she felt was correct, then she REALLY needed to be on Harry's good side because; she had felt his magic when he lost his temper…he was older and that temper would only increase.

She could only hope that she was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

"What…What hit me?" Rasped Harry, he rolled onto his back and Fay cuddled up next to him, and placed her head on his chest.

"A ritual fire, I'll tell you one thing. You impressed my grandfather, he's a hard man to impress. Everyone kind of expected you to pass out almost immediately…Now stay still, I'm comfy."

Harry chuckled "Fay, are seeing animals in dreams normal?" Fay's honey brown eyes connected with Harry's piercing green ones.

"Harry, this is important did you have a dream of an animal?" Asked Fay.

Harry nodded and he explained what he saw "I was flying Fay. I was flying. I was a bird and I was floating on the air currents carrying me all over the America. The power, Fay it was incredible. I could distinctively feel the power of the barely restrained wind; pelting rain; massive claps of thunder and the flashes and crackles of concentrated lightning. The best thing Fay it was mine to command and I felt oh so alive. The sky was mine and mine alone."

Fay paled, she had a feeling Harry was going to be powerful but being one of the Top 10 Most Powerful Magical Creatures in the World! That was terrifying. Unsurprising but also pretty terrifying "We need to go and see my Grandfather…Because if you are what I think you are then you need to begin training."

Harry looked at her "Training for what?"

"Animagus numpty." Fay got up, Harry lay back and he unashamedly ogled her backside. He was going to be turning fourteen, what would one thought a young man at that age would do.

"I know you're ogling me. Now get dressed this important. I am not about to have you explode and kill everyone here."

Harry swiftly got dressed. His temper was fraying and he knew something was going to happen. He left his room "Potter, when am I going to get paid?"

Harry turned around "My apologies. I need to…."

"I understand. My clan chief needs to see you. We shall discuss this at a later time."

Harry nodded "Thank you for understanding."

Fay's Grandfather, Lunar Rising was standing at the edge of the firepit, also sitting around the firepit were three other teens, two boys both older than him and Fay.

"So the outsider finally graces us with his presence." Mocked one of the boys.

"Your point?" Harry growled, he could feel his animagus form riling at the casual insults.

"You should not be here. You should not be learning our sacred methods. You should also be nowhere near the Chieftains Granddaughter." Various other members of the other tribes had meandered over. This looked rather interesting.

Harry smirked and licked his lips "What are you going to do about it?"

The boys composure cracked and the earth began to tremble and shake. Apparently the boy had some skill with earth magic. Harry cocked his head "Was that meant to do something? If so, stop right now. Because I'm not responsible for what will happen next."

The boy snarled and went for his wand. The Stormbird, screamed. Harry's scar bled and tendrils of wind shout out of Harry's fingers colliding into a thrashing, spiralling uncontrolled orb of condensed wind. "Fay…RUN!"

Fay and the other teen dived clear as Harry's eyes turned red and yellow and the wind orb launched forwards. If Harry had any control of his animagus form, that wind attack should have and would have killed the insignificant little boy, but instead the wind orb flung him violently backwards and the firepit erupted into life.

Fay moved, she had not seen any Sigils for an animagus form. She however moved directly into Harry's line of fire as the teen was about to disperse a swathe of crackling lightning. Harry wrestled back control from the Stormbird as Fay put her hands on his face.

"What happened?" He asked as the Stormbird recognised and acknowledged Fay as his human counterparts equal. The yellow/red eyes receded.

"A classic example of what happens when we forgot to ward off other potential rituals Stormborn." Fay's Grandfather said.

"My name translates into Great White Bear." With that the old gentleman who looked to be in eighties shifted seamlessly into massive white bear that seemed to be an off shoot of the Brown Bear.

The man shifted back "I was when I was younger a Brown Bear Originally…Now, what do you know of becoming an Animagu?"

"Not that much. Only that it can take a while to learn."

The man chuckled "Yes and No. Yes and No. Yes it can take a while to learn but that could be because of how you are taught. Also No, because as much of it is to be taught, you must also put in effort."

Strangely enough that made sense "Let me guess, there are multiple ways of becoming one?"

"You catch on quick…I love it when my grandchildren find partners who are rather intelligent. There are lots of ways to learn the skill. The wanded way which makes you study the animal and lots of partial transformations. The Asian and Shamanistic Way the only difference is the Asian Way is not responsible for where you may end up. They both require a ritual to push the human spirit out of the body to allow the animal within to take control. Then there is the life or death way, where you find your animal and are then chucked into life or death situations with them."

Harry paled "I'll take the shamanistic way, it seems more fun."

Fay giggled "It's also really trippy."

Harry looked at the pair "I do a ritual, get high and transform?" White Bear and Fay nodded.

"A blunt way to phrase it Potter, but not inaccurate." Harry's grin caught Fay off Guard.

"As long as I have evidence. I want to show my Godfather my animagus form and the routine I underwent."

"You will need to register."

"I'll do that here. Same as my apparation…"

"You can apparate!" Exclaimed Fay.

"Yup. Why?"

Fay turned to her grandfather "You are in charge of the shifting ceremony tonight correct?" Her grandfather nodded "After I have, got comfortable with my animagus form. I'm going with Harry."

"I'll get some practise side-long apparation in." That day, Harry spent it apparating around the enclosure and to the outskirts of town and back. With a human looking dummy.

That night, eight teens entered a Wiccan Ritual Hut. "We have a ritual to do, and then I'll leave."

The ritual began, it was an exhausting one. When the boys hit the ground with their palms, the girls leapt and vice versa as White Bear kept the rhythm.

The more magically sensitive you were, meant you were going to feel the effects of the ritual first. Generally the ritual was completed before the effects happened. However, Harry possessed tremendous magical power, he could feel himself beginning to be detached from his body as the ritual entered its final repetition.

White Bear saw it "If you are feeling the effects of the ritual, drop out now." Harry rolled out of the ritual dance with a fluid grace. He watched as the rest of the teens collapsed giggling from exhaustion. The kid who had started the confrontation earlier turned around.

"Too weak to carry on? You're weak. A pathetic…" Harry didn't hear anymore as he succumbed to the fumes he had emitted and passed out. Loud Wolf, went to poke the white boy who had dared strike him with that wind attack earlier.

Even though Loud Wolf did not hold traditions in high regard which made him a borderline outcast amongst the clans, he knew when not to meddle with someone making contact with their animagus form. He did not have time for they all dropped like flies.

Fay was the third to drop, that was because she was making her way over to Harry. Ever since the night she and Harry spent the night sleeping off the hallucinogenic ritual, she had found her magic harmonising with his.

Magical harmonising was nothing of importance. It just meant that in future, people who had harmonising magic were more likely to have a life together.

 _Harry's Dream_

 _He was the Stormbird. This time he felt as if he was the Stormbird, strong and noble. Cantankerous and Violent. Beautiful and Deadly. He felt like he was all of these things and none of them. The Stormbird and Harry both felt within their breasts that the Thunderbirds ferocity and prowess paled insignificantly compared to him. As for his phoenix cousin not even their finest and most majestic could match him for looks and grace._

 _If the Falcon was the Lord of the Skies and the Golden Eagle was the finest Hunter. Then the Stormbird was their king and handler. The sky was his and as were the elements that dwelled there. The water, the wind, the thunder and the lightning. All of it on his command._

 _The Stormbird knew of his partners fight with the Great Other. The 'Serpent King'. The Bird snorted and the Thunder boomed, emerald lightning crackled and the winds blew as in a hurricane drenched in rain showers._

 _He'd show that pretentious upstart 'King'._

 _Fay's Dream_

 _She felt the ground strong and steady under her feet. She moved with grace of a jungle cat. At least that's what she thought she was. Then she caught herself by a peaceful looking pool._

 _She was a shadow Puma. Fay looked up at the tree that covered the pool in shade. A branch creaked and she saw a massive avian predator land. She knew instinctively that is Harry._

End dreams.

White Bear stuck his head in the next morning and sniffed. The majority of the hallucinogenic fumes and subsided. Anyone who went in now who was already an animagus ran the risk of transforming, and anyone else incredibly stoned.

Harry woke up, he sniffed. As did the rest. As one they bent double, their animal spirits thrashing to be released "All of you, get out and let your partner out. Stormborn, I'd recommend getting away from here as the storm you're going to bring…It's going to be big."

Harry was the first one out, he had pulled off his shirt and shorts and he took off past the firepit, which blazed into life as he ran past. Fay, Wolf, and the other seven made it out to see Harry, vanish in silence and being sucked through a drain pipe.

"He can apparate!" Gaped one of Fay's cousins, a rather boisterous young man that went by the name Gerold. His family had tended to sprout Bull animagis. Gerold possessed albinism and thankfully all minor cases of the side effects. As he transformed, he became a very beautiful resplendent White Bull. Later in life he would find himself becoming a very successful actor in film and television with his starring role in an episode of HBO's Game of Thrones as one Ser Gerold Hightower.

(Harry)

Harry shed his human form, like one walks through a door. As he did so, his primal scream…one of joy and exultation rent the sky asunder and thunder boomed, rain gushed, the winds howled and around him in a semi-perfect circle, bright purple lightning rippled across the sky. This was the power of the Stormbird. The 4th out of 20 of the Wizarding World's most beautiful creatures.

The Stormbird was 4th out of 10 when it came to immense magical power. And 3rd out of 25 rarest creatures to ever be seen.

Some of the other creatures ranking on that list were the Norwegian Night Fury, the Thunderbird and the Nundu. Out of the most beautiful creatures above the Stormbird it was: Night Fury, Nundu, Thunderbird and Stormbird.

Magical Power: Nundu, Thunderbird and Night Fury joint second with Stormbird being third arguable.

And finally too be seen: Nundu, Night Fury, Stormbird. All though most people would prefer seeing the Night Fury over the Nundu, due to the magical resistant three headed acidic breath spitting leopard on steroids tends to put a dampener on viewing.

Harry was amazed, the eyesight of the Stormbird was amazing. He could pick out the running animals that he would dine on. Speaking of which, he was hungry! He bombed down at breakneck speeds, broomstick riders would rip their hearts out to go this fast. Harry let out a screech of delight, if he was brilliant on a broomstick, this was something else. Before the three wild carp realised what was happening, Harry had swiped four of them and nestled in a tree.

Fay looked up and true to her vision, Harry was sitting in the tree, three carp trapped on the tree with another being eaten. Harry smirked and dropped two fish which were hastily devoured by the shadow cat.

The pair meandered back to the camp. When they arrived they found a menagerie of animals and reptiles: Two wolves, a Boar, a Fruit bat, an Anaconda, a bear which turned out to be a Californian Grizzly, a Shadow Puma (Fay) and a Stormbird (Harry).

The rest of the day revolved around Harry, learning how to shift in and out of human form without summoning a full on storm every time. Suffice to say, Harry learnt quickly and the Stormbird acquiesced, the bird was extremely intelligent its bargain was 'use five large storm spells a week or transform once every two week and allow me to unleash a full storm or…'

Harry nodded but since he had no full on elemental spells, Harry had to compromise with a couple of storms.

Fay had also developed as well, her Puma form had gifted her with some skill of the shadows. Fay had packed her bag, wrapped her arms around him and with a bang they vanished.

They reappeared on the boundary of the Apache Tribe's grounds and were met by a girl about eighteen who quickly introduced herself as Caitlyn and that she was a medi-witch in training. She had seen them appear out of thin air. "Welcome, Fay. Welcome, Harry. Once you are settled in we can begin. I have to say we had not expected you for another week at least."

Harry's eyes widened, he had been in the America for only a week or so and he had already got his apparation licence, filled in the paperwork for his animagus which he would do when he got to town and had learnt and more or less mastered elemental channelling.

"Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

Harry and Fay placed their stuff in the room where they would be sleeping, changed and joined Caitlyn outside. "Come, you'll find this rather easy especially if you have experience in elemental grounding and channelling."

"Grounding and Channelling?" Asked Harry.

Caitlyn stopped "You know about the elements…Course you do. When absorbing and converting an element into magic that is channelling, it also has the name of elemental control to the non-magicals. We absorb as much as we can and then we release it in our spells or as the element it came as or another entirely…However the body has limits. If we exceed those limits well Hiroshima is the outcome minus the all the side-effects."

Harry winced "I'm guessing grounding is channelling this excess elemental energy into the ground?"

Caitlyn nodded "Yes…In essence. Now let's go."

Harry and Fay found themselves in a small clearing with four bowls of water "Divining the future is stupid. No matter what your teacher says about it because the future is subjective and no-one can predict another's future. You can however find things in the future and are then able to backtrack from what has been seen to the present day…This is something that we cannot teach you…"

"…But rather we teach ourselves. You're only here to ensure we don't fuck up too badly." Fay commented looking at Harry. Harry had the decency to blush.

"Look into the water, push your magic into the water and think of the target that you want to see."

Harry looked into the water, his magic flowed and the water turned black "Is this meant to happen?"

"Ur, no…and…yes. Not meant to be black but it is meant to change colours…I wasn't the best this."

Harry grinned and kept watching. Suddenly the black water now revealed a rickety shack, an old man moving up to it. Harry watched fascinated as the old man entered the shack…it was less of a shack and more of a manor house…It was definitely muggle. He then heard it _"Here, dinner, dinner, dinner."_

Harry watched in horror as the man was killed and simultaneously eaten by the massive snake. He had just watched Voldemort kill a man, he was coming back.

Harry cut the magic, jerked backwards grounding the excess magic, hit the ground and blacked out.

(Few hours later)

Harry opened his eyes, He felt behind his head to find an icepack being supported by someone's leg "Fay?"

Fay looked down at her crush "Hey sleeping beauty…What happened?"

Harry groaned "Water turned black, showed me this old manor house…Some old guy entered the house, crept up the stairs. Detected by this thing in an armchair. Someone turned the chair around and then this emerald green light. Guy died and was eaten by a snake, before I cut the connection caught a pair of bright red eyes."

Fay's breathing hitched "My father, he fought with your mum and dad against Him…My father was unfortunate to lock wands in one on one combat with Him and drove him off. He was never fond of fire, he definitely isn't now. My third cousin in Chicago likes fire and practically keeps supernatural nastiness from working in the city."

Harry nodded "Super powerful third cousin…Think he'll help?"

Fay snorted "I doubt it…Unless it threatens Chicago he's got his hands occupied…Apparently he's got a kid right now and he's under several deals so he's not seeing the kid as much."

Harry winced "That's how I'm feeling Fay. Like I'm under so many obligations, I just want to say 'Fuck this, I quit'."

Fay hugged him "I know. So you know if you do quit, I'm with you…Now lets try this divination again. If not they'll teach you something else…You're good with spirits aren't you?"

Harry shrugged. It turned out, Harry was only able to divine Voldemort's movements but no-one was truly sure why. Harry suspected Dumbledore knew, he thanked them for trying to teach him a better method of divination but in the end it was futile. However, from the teachings of divination, Harry learnt that he was pretty good at scrying.

One particular evening Harry was about to go out for a flight as his Stormbird animagus when one of the elders stopped him "Where are you going?"

"Out for a quick flight and to let loose a massive thunderstorm as I don't know any storm spells…Part of the understanding I have with my animagus form."

The elder nodded "We felt it awaken. Did not know what it was but it alert us…When you return, we shall teach you some of our more lesser known teachings, we fear that black necromancy will be used."

"Black necromancy?" Asked Harry confused.

"The necromancy that has made it into popular culture the raising of zombies, ghouls, wraiths and other abominations…We shall teach you white necromancy."

"The binding and releasing." Harry said. He got a nod as he shifted shape and vanished as purple lightning flashed across the sky.

Fay walked over to the elder "What happened with Harry earlier?"

"With the black water scrying and divining…Harry has been marked as equal to the abomination that calls himself Tom Riddle. He will not be able to divine any future successfully if he does not get rid of Tom Riddle. However to do such a thing is going to require of him to learn necromancy the white kind."

Fay nodded "Raising and binding. Needs to be equals when messing with that. One of the first thing I learnt."

She looked up as the area was surrounded in a perfect circle of dryness as lightning thundered across the sky "He's getting scarily good at lightning, wind, thunder and water channelling and grounding."

The elder nodded "That he is. That he is indeed." The elder was 5'8 and if Fay looked carefully noticed that one arm was much, much darker than the other. It was dark to the point of almost black and if she looked closely, small pulses of energy rippled along it.

"Harry Potter, you're going to surprise us all." The man murmured in a thick American tinged Scottish brogue.

Harry reappeared three hours later. His concussion gone and with that he joined the Scottish elder, who began to explain about necromancy and magic.

"You can call me, McCoy." McCoy said as he and Harry sat down just outside a graveyard.

"We allowed to do this?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Yes and no. We, meaning I, am allowed to resurrect certain corpses. I'm going to take it easy, with one corpse at a time. I understand you and lovely girlfriend are going other places in five days or so, so I figured I'd teach you this as quickly and effectively as possible."

The five days were long, hard and testing. But to McCoy's surprise and Harry's definite surprise was that Harry possessed a lot of raw magical power "You're the second magical thug by the name of Harry, I know."

Harry looked at McCoy "Okay…Let me guess, he has power but lacks finesse."

McCoy chuckled "As do you…Now you're final test. Thirty seconds bind all of these!" With that he murmured something in Ancient German and the graves erupted into life.

The well-used, mud trampled, dead grass around the graves and on top of the graves convulsed as the Inferi rose from the ground and rushed towards him. Harry concentrated and with his hand and wand outstretched and speaking in the same language but no-where near as fluently bands of white soothing energy was emitted. It sounded much like the sound a choir in harmony made and it latched around the mob of thirty.

Harry could confidently force back fifteen, hinder twenty and stop twenty but he had never been able to master thirty. 'Trust yourself. Trust, believe and will it. Trust, Belief and Will. Trust, Belief and Will'. His gut was telling him "Trust, Believe, Will! Trust, Believe, Will! TRUST, BELIEVE, WILL!" Roared Harry and with a colossal bang, the inferi were launched backwards and back into the ground.

Harry collapsed, blood flowing from his nose and down his face. Sweat erupted from his body like he was purging himself of alcohol. Considering he tried drinking a couple of the youths under the table for better or worse success, he knew how to sweat out alcohol and exhaustion. "You did it kid, although you'll never make much of a white necromancer."

"I thought that was a secret magic."

McCoy snorted "This lot keep white necromancy hidden or rather the fact they can do it. Necromancy is a hidden magic for a reason, for in the hands of even the most innocent of hands it can cause nightmares and let us not forget the idiots who WANT to find it. Heard of Heinrich Kemmler?"

Harry looked at him "No…"

McCoy sighed "Remind me to badger Albus to get a good teacher."

"Albus…Dumbledore?"

McCoy nodded "Yeah…He still teaching?"

"Headmaster." Harry replied.

McCoy sighed "Quick history, immortal warlock and an undisputed terror. Grindlewald was one of his students and quickly got away and got one of Kemmler's books."

Harry stared "When did you defeat him? What were the books called?"

McCoy grinned "27th March 1961. They were: Blood, Mind, Word and Heart of Kemmler…Only one copy, we believe and the possession of one such book will bring the White Council down on you."

McCoy and Harry stopped there conversation when Fay came over "You're Ebenezer McCoy…How are you? It's me Fay."

McCoy looked over "My little cousin! How are you?" Harry grinned and went to leave only to find himself trapped.

"Gravity magic…I have to ask what are your intentions towards my niece?"

Harry gulped "She's a good person. We were touring the States for a while. Learning little bits and pieces…We're here or rather I'm here until like the 18th or 19th of August."

McCoy nodded "What have you learnt so far?"

"Apparation, liscensed. Animagus, going to. Elemental channelling and grounding, Divination and White Necromancy."

McCoy nodded "I'll be watching you." With that the gravity magic lifted. Harry nodded.

McCoy got up "I have a meeting to go to. I'll see you two around. Keep your wits sharp and if I were you I'd find some alternative books to learn from whilst here."

Harry and Fay nodded, they had spent enough time there. They were going into town and then they were going to Portkey over to Pennsylvania and investigate the Pine Woods, more specifically the Blue Lagoon. Yes the PH may be through the roof but it was a strong natural occurring base for medical potions and it was rumoured that in its natural state was a natural de-toxify.

With the destination in mind, Harry and Fay walked into town. Harry registered his animagus form and joined Fey in acquiring her camping gear along with some not illegal but definitely questionable things like Harry's own collection of knives and the like.

They even hit the magical part of the town and acquired several books. Harrys included books on storm spells and heavy duty combat spells and one by J. A. Crane by the name of the 'Crane Grimoire of Darkness'.

Books and supplies bought, they grabbed a portkey and the next leg of their journey began.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!" Harry yelled as he blasted some foliage off there path. His backpack bouncing up and down, cutting into his chest as he charged down the path in a hurry. Fay just in front of him, casting a revealing charm.

"ITS MOVING TOO DAMN FAST. DAMN MAGICALLY RESISTANT FOREST!" She screamed back.

Harry snarled, then he heard it. It sounded like a scream mixed with a screech and it dived from the trees right onto Fay "Sonum Shrapnel! Pressura Stilla!" Thundered Harry.

(48 Hours earlier)

The Pinewood Forest of Pennsylvania, is old. Older than most would know and some would argue that it was older than the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts and they would be right.

The Pinewood Forest was home to some of the purest and the vilest magic and creatures around. All in all, a perfect place to complete Hagrid's Creature Journal.

The pair had been filling it in as they travelled over America. They messaged Sirius, who got in contact with Hagrid who had told him that they needed either a 'Collage of 15 Creatures and two pages of information on each' or 'an in-depth Profile of 5 Creatures'. The pair were going for a mixture of both.

They had done an in-depth profile on the Stormbird and Shadow Cats. When they had seen the Storm Bird they had been on the very edge of trespassing upon a Magical Bird sanctuary. They had been stopped by a squad of very polite but extremely firm wardens.

However, the interaction stopped when a large Stormbird appeared on the branch above Harry, and with a piqued interest, dropped down onto Harry and began looking him over.

"That my friend is a female Stormbird, the initial size is a give-away and the gold, red and blue plumage is significantly brighter than that of its male counterpart. They are furthermore extremely temperamental especially after giving birth."

Harry grinned and he slowly raised his hand. He stopped, the Stormbird looked at the appendage, before turned to Harry's hair and began nibbling on it.

"Why is it doing that to you kid? Its treating you like a fledgling?" Asked an amazed Bird Watcher.

"Because I'm a newly transformed Stormbird Animagus, apparently it can smell the storm that I can create and my inner Stormbird…In my pack, I have some food…"

"The Stormbird will eat ANYTHING but chocolate. It's extremely toxic to them, not fatally but it's definitely not good for them."

Fay opened Harry's bag and pulled out a fresh pretzel covered in nuts and honey and a camera. Fay passed Harry the pretzel as soon as it touched Harry's hand, a crack of thunder and flicker of lightning boomed around the hand that carried the pretzel and a male Stormbird appeared.

Harry slackened his grip on the pretzel so it was only being held by his pinkie finger and thumb. The Stormbird fluttered over to it and with great dexterity pulled a large segment of the pretzel free and subsequently vanished.

The female Stormbird followed shortly after. Harry pulled out his notebook, clicked a pen and began scribbling notes down as the bird watchers gave them, an impromptu lecture on the Stormbird.

Suffice to say the information was not far from the mythos that surrounded them. However, Harry's Stormbird Animagus form and given the Bird Watchers some food for thought, generally the Stormbird would have remained at a distance.

It turned out that Harry and Fay were walking in the midst of a natural magical reserve and they had entered amongst the bird section. It was free to roam but there were Wardens around when people got too close to some of the reserves.

They had then found themselves just beneath the Pine Forest near a pack of Shadow Cats, which similarly swarmed over Fay, acting like overgrown feral cats. Feral cats that could manipulate shadows and easily kill a human if provoked. They were considered a borderline pest, as their numbers could easily grow uncontrolled if not monitored but thankfully, they dispersed from their mother and went exploring. As they were on a nature reserve they had a high chance of being eaten by something else i.e. Stormbirds.

Stormbirds it turned out were unique in the food chain, they were preyed on by most cat creatures but anything the size of a Lynx and below was fair game. However, the Semolinian Bobcat a magically resistant Bobcat was more likely to attack and kill Stormbirds.

Lynx would generally try and get young Stormbirds and if it survived the experience it would carry on or not. Lynx that had not fared well against Stormbirds tended to have rather dark fur across the ass and tail.

They had decided to stay in the cabin nearby. They had decided it would be the best option to crash there and then go into the woods tomorrow.

(24 Hours until present)

Fay woke up next to Harry, she stretched and her back popped and she settled back down again. She could get used to this "I could get used to this." Fay said as she settled back down again.

"All you have to do is say 'yes' to my next question Fay." Harry said, grinning at her. He had woken when he felt her move.

"That question is?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? Moot point…" He didn't get to finish as Fay kissed him.

The pair got dressed and Fay found two tins of beans, tomatoes, a loaf of bread and some eggs "Harry, can you do something with this?"

Harry grinned "Yup…Trust me, if my Godfather and Uncle have got their own place…I guarantee, I'll be surrounded by takeout boxes…Between you and me, I don't mind takeout or a messy kitchen but not one where life could inhabit."

(Sirius and Remus)

"Here we are Remus, where I grew up…What is in those bags?" Sirius asked curiously.

Lupin gave a sheepish grin "I'll show you when we get inside."

Soon enough the pair got inside and Remus opened the bags. Packages of powders, bags of pills and various metallic and plastic contraptions poured onto the table.

"Sirius, you have a serious case of Magpie Syndrome…DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT TOUCH THIS STUFF. This stuff is extremely illegal and dangerous."

Sirius's eyes widened "What did you do?"

Remus grinned slightly "Retail business of the less than legal nature…I had to pay the bills and it is kinda fun."

(Harry and Fay)

The duo filled eight of their sixteen canteens. They were going to be filling with the use the rest to fill up the water from the Blue Lagoon. As Harry filled up his canteens, Fay was busy making a note of the creatures that they may come across in the Forest.

Harry's eyes rose "That's an impressive list…Are you sure its safe to camp up there?"

Fay nodded "With your raw power and if we find a glade of American Beech consisting of eight trees around two centuries apiece, we should be safe."

Harry nodded and with that they left. Harry felt the natural magic of the forest. Its natural power was already going to make it next to impossible to apparate out of or anywhere within the forest. There was a whine and then a bang "That was my emergency portkey…Maybe this isn't the best idea."

Fay grinned impishly at him "Scared?"

"Slightly, wouldn't be if we were in a warded house where I could quite likely apparate out and take the wards down with me…However, entering a place where the natural magic is screwing with the magic of our portkeys and apparation…"

Fay nodded "Then let's do this. Get to the Lagoon, take some pics, get some samples and then get out." Harry nodded.

So they went into Forest.

(~10 Hours to go)

They made it to the Lagoon in quite decent time. Considering they left at 10am, and got to the borders of the forest by 11:45, through a mixture of apparation and plain muggle hiking.

It was getting on for 4 in the afternoon. They had been distracted by a unique type of Runespoor and after following it for a while and getting some pictures, they found it was the Pennsylvanian Lesser Runespoor, a type of snake that literally could not exist outside of their current habitat and that was due to the type of magic the Forest possessed. It appeared that Runespoors were symbols of balance, at least in Pennsylvania whereas its cousins in Burkina Faso were just used for potions ingredients.

The Lagoon was impressive. The two found their way down a couple of goat paths and came across a few areas that were just above the water and perfectly flat. A brilliant place for a picnic and just out of view for Fay to get of her clothes and reveal the swimming costume she wore underneath before she jumped into the Lagoon to fill up the canteens. Harry quickly joined her in the pool, after a few minutes of struggling, he had the rudimentary basics of how to front crawl and breaststroke.

They climbed out of the Lagoon, dried up and set up camp before they practised some of the spells they found in the books. Harry seemed to gravitate towards the art of 'evocation' and Fay began to look at 'Thaumaturgy'. Evocation is quick and dirty and resulted in explosions and Thaumaturgy is about creating links with people indirectly.

(~2hours)

The pair settled down for the night, both of them were pooped. However they slept in their hiking gear because they both knew there was nasties in the forest that they hadn't come across yet.

Harry had laid several sets of alarms and traps over the camp. The first one was a set of Klaxon alarms and the rest got proceeding more and more violent and destructive.

(Just before opening of the chapter)

Harry and Fay were awake and moving as the Klaxons went off. Harry cast a shredding curse as he dived out the back of the tent. "Pack!" He shouted and his kit all jumped together, he pulled his knives and his wand to him as Fay chucked him his bag and she scrambled out.

"Lumos! Harry ABOVE YOU!" Harry pointed his wand up and released a flashbang of light.

With that they ran.

(Here and now)

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!" Harry yelled as he blasted some foliage off there path. His backpack bouncing up and down, cutting into his chest as he charged down the path in a hurry. Fay just in front of him, casting a revealing charm.

"ITS MOVING TOO DAMN FAST. DAMN MAGICALLY RESISTANT FOREST!" She screamed back.

Harry snarled, then he heard it. It sounded like a scream mixed with a screech and it dived from the trees right onto Fay "Sonum Shrapnel! Pressura Stilla!" Thundered Harry.

Harry pulled out a flashlight which was in his side pocket, holding it out and his knife in a reverse grip. He illuminated the target. It was about two metres tall, goats head, bat wings, kangaroo body and possessed a forked tail. Its eyes glittered like black coals and its arms although were like a kangaroos possessed five finger like claws.

It recoiled like a bat out of hell as the shrapnel bomb slammed into its face, unfortunately doing not much damage and it tried to fly away. Suddenly it and Fay were slammed into the ground, although the latter was forced onto one knee as Harry's 'pressure spell' connected with it.

"It's magically immune…It took my shrapnel curse to the face…"

The thing scrambled to its knees and it began to speak "Please don't hurt me…I didn't mean to." It sounded distinctively like Harry's long deceased mother. Harry paused.

"Harry, snap out of it."

Harry growled He rounded on the Devil "You fucker…You dare disrespect the dead EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The Jersey Devil shrieked in agony s the Patronus hit it full on "The knives will injure this piece of shit." Spat Fay and the teens went forth. They were messy but they were efficient, they didn't know what properties this thing had so Harry, applied a pressure curse to its body and they stabbed it in the throat and opened length ways.

Black blood spurted all over the pair of them, utterly drenching them. Harry concentrated and with great effort managed to transfigure the creature they had killed into a goblet "Let's go…before more of these things show."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

Their luck didn't hold out. They were drenched in black devil blood and were attacked three more times whilst on their way out of the forest. Thankfully, Harry and Fay's skill at killing the creature was improved with every encounter.

Harry managed to transfigure the three corpses into bones and covered in goo, guts and gore, grabbed Fay's hand and they headed for the entrance to the forest.

"We need to find someone who knows about this. But first we need to find a shower." Harry said shaking his hair which had grown long and ragged during his time away. It was matted with blood and grime which splattered onto Fay.

Fay shook her head and pulled out a camera, capturing an image of Harry after fighting the Wood Devil. Harry did the same with Fay on both of their cameras.

As they trudged out of the forest they turned left and stumbled a further five miles before they stepped on a ward and klaxons blared out. Harry and Fay drew their wands as Wizards and Witches apparated onto them with pinpoint precision.

Harry assessed them and holstered his wand; all of them were wearing heavily protective gear mostly associated with fire aligned creatures. Amongst the red and black embroidery were those with a bright pink cross looking like the first aide sign.

"What are you two doing? Where are you going? Are you okay?"

Harry signed "Trying to get clear of the Pennsylvanian Pine Forest magical boundaries…Somewhere with a shower…Tired, filthy, hungry oh and needing to find a Magical Creature specialist."

One of the second wave of apparaters made his way forward, on his robes was a sigil of a skull with crossed axes "A Crane!" Harry gasped aloud.

Crane chuckled "Edward Crane at your service." The man said with a bow. Harry and Fay responded in kind "Harry Potter/Fay Dunbar…It's a pleasure to meet you." They said as one.

Edward looked at them, grinned and gestured "You two look awful. Come with me back to my temporary residence and maybe you can explain to me why you're roaming the Pennsylvanian Copper Salamander exhibit."

Harry's eyes widened "Are there anymore National Reserves we need to be aware of? We've been in the Stormbird one, Shadow Cat and now Salamanders."

Edward nodded "Heard of the Lancaster Thresher?" Seeing their faces Edward explained.

"It's one of the few Wyrms still in existence. It shares co-operative existence with the Pennsylvanian Prickelback and the American Armageddon."

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor "Can we see? My girlfriend and I have work to do for Care of Magical Creatures."

Edward nodded "Sure, now why do you look like you've been having a rut in the woods?"

"We were attacked by something…Best way to describe it would be a demon."

"Three of them." Fay commented.

Edward's mind began to flash through his families journal "Have you got a copy of families journal? The Combating of Dark Forces From Here and Beyond?"

Harry nodded and pulled the book out "Yeah, fascinating read. If we didn't look like this and we met, I would have asked for you to sign it."

Edward nodded "Why not." He pulled out a pen 'To Mr. Potter, I wish you the best in education and life. E. Crane.'. Edward also signed Fay's copy.

"Open it to chapter thirteen."

Harry paled. He looked at Edward and finally took the man's appearance in. He was tall high end 5' low 6'. Probably around 190lbs, engaged in moderate exercise. Pale complexion with dark brown eyes nearly black that gave off an intense gaze with look black hair combed back into something akin to a raven's wing.

"This is what we saw. This is what attacked us."

Edward stared at them "This attacked you! I have questions. I'm sorry, I do not mean to appear unconcerned but as a well renowned authority on all sorts of Dark Creatures, I must know how to prevent and if necessary kill creatures that attack human kind. I don't like it but life is full of things we don't like doing."

Harry nodded "I'll help on three conditions."

"Name them."

"A hot meal, a shower and be allowed to change my clothes…Pine Devil Blood stinks something rotten."

Edward grinned "Be my guest the pair of you…Mind if I take some samples?"

Harry and Fay chuckled, it appeared the man was an eager scholar "Of course."

Harry and Fay showered and placed the blood covered clothes in a stasis bag and handed them to the Professor. "Philadelphian cheese steak? One of the few things I can cook. My other half is a much better cook."

Harry and Fay nodded soon enough they had four cheese steaks a piece and a bottle Stoudt Brewery Red Ale each "You've gone through a ringer, I don't care if you're minors. You've walked away from three monster attacks alive when it gets 99% of its victims and the 1% are severely maimed."

The food and ale went down nicely and soon enough they were off to the Philadelphian Institute of Higher Magical Education.

(Britain)

Sirius and Remus sat in the living room "So whilst I was in prison, you, Remus John was acting as a gun smuggler and middle-man under the alias of 'Mond Konig' and you smuggled guns from the West to the East and smuggled Heroin, Cocaine all over the place."

Remus nodded "Yep…I even dealt street level. They gave me the name 'Gutes Zeug' or Good Stuff. I was working for the German Mob and the Italians in the States and as their liaison for a while…It paid my rent and food bills. The magical elements supplied me with Wolfsbane. Since I joined them willingly and volunteered they treated me almost one of their own. I left when I was offered the chance of teaching. They said 'If I got out, I shouldn't come back.' They knew I didn't quite fit."

Sirius chuckled "To Mond Konig!"

"Mond Konig it is…" Just then they heard a buzzing, Remus pulled out a miniature mirror and pulled a disguise on.

"You, Mond Konig?" The voice sounded East London.  
"It is. What do you want?"  
"I have, 2.5mil, cold cash, I need supplies of a firework nature."  
Remus nodded "I have some stuff. Meet me third apartment, third flat Milllwall, come alone."

Remus cut the connection. He saw Sirius transfiguring a tea-towel into a balaclava and creating a hood on his leather jacket and cast a darkening charm on it "I'm coming with you."

"Okay then Grimm."

(Pennsylvania Institute)

Edward made copious amounts of notes, which Eobard Crane re-typed making them legible. He shook his head and hugged Harry when the two teens met each other again.

Harry and Fay recounted their story and explained what they did to evade capture and after displaying the 'Pressure Bomb' and 'Shrapnel' Curses and the Patronus Charm.

"What are you guys going to do?"

Harry shrugged "I've got just over a month left. Animagus Transformation, Channelling, Earthing and White Necromancy lessons took much less time than I predicted. So was going to hit a few mundane 'Comic-Cons' and study my evocation and thaumaturgy texts mainly."

"Go the Comic-Cons, they're fun weekends out. I'll teach you a bit as will my department. We have a duelling tournament as well which I could prep you for."

Harry grinned "This is the best holiday I've had yet."

(Remus and Sirius)

Remus sat in the living room, waiting. Sirius was waiting under concealment charms. A young man entered "When the moon rises…"

"Wolves howls." Remus replied.

The man walked forwards, he opened the briefcase revealing the money. Remus nodded and pulled the cloth off the boxes he had come with.

The man's eyes widened "I didn't expect this."

Remus snorted "I didn't get the name Good Stuff for nothing. You get exactly what you paid for and a bit more."

The man nodded "Here's the cash Remus." Sirius broke the concealing charms and quicker than the man thought possible he found himself bound to a chair.

Remus pulled the hood back "Michael! Michael Thomas!"

Michael nodded "Sirius, Remus…Never expected this to happen to you two."

Sirius and Remus ended up joining Mark "What are you doing?"

Michael grinned thinly "I'm technically a dead man. I've been operating under the name James McCoy recently. Smuggling guns and drugs. Been sending what I can to Delilah to look after Dean."

Sirius chuckled "An ex-con, a werewolf and a dead man…All the makings of a bad joke. So what's the play?"

Michael looked at them "Deal goes down, I get the merchandise…Stage an accident and I activate a new identity…Then I help Mond Konig and Grimm…I have buyers, Remus you have sellers and manufacturing and Grimm is our nice guy muscle…Remus, you also have contacts outside of Europe."

Remus nodded "I have retired by the way."

Michael smirked at him "Have you really? You've still got contacts all of them waiting for you to come back."

Remus shrugged "Maybe, but for now I'm cleaning out my storage."

With that the three parted ways. Remus 2.5million richer and Sirius gladder that he had another friend alive from school.

(Harry et al.)

Harry and Fay had pens out and pads of paper as well. They were impressed, America had everything on Hogwarts. During the remaining time they had left they had learnt what would technically be on their NEWT DADA exams and a bit on Transfiguration and Charms as well.

"What did ya think?" Asked Eobard as he joined them.

"Wow…surprising just how ass backwards Britain is." Harry replied.

Eobard grinned at that "I've heard…I have to ask what is going to be done about it?"

Harry smirked "What do I need to blow up a building? What do I need to do to Magical Britain to get it through their fucking skulls that we are the joke of the Wizarding World? I know…Revolution. The only way revolutions work are when unfortunately bodies start piling up. What is the most effective way to get bodies to pile up?"

"A Dark Lord…You do realise that the Potter name will be reviled for at least three centuries." Fay said.

"Only if we lose." Harry turned to Fay and yes they made eye contact but they never made eye contact like this. "Oh…fuck." Was all Fay could say as their worlds dissolved. They grabbed their hands as they felt themselves falling out of their bodies.

(Harry)

Fay felt cold. Not cold like it was winter in Chicago. But this was more cold, oppressive and utterly foul. She looked upon his soul and her eyes widened, it was so bright. So bright and filled with light and off one side was another, it's thin spidery tendrils flicking across trying to get a purchase.

She moved in deeper and her heart broke. There was nothing, it was a swirling storm and it looked like every storm was pelting a small boat and it was sinking. As she moved closer, in the cabin she could see a bright light and frantic figures trying to bail water overboard and away from the light. The figures were Harry.

Then she snapped back into her body.

(Fay)

Harry had to fight from breaking into tears. It looked so beautiful. It looked like what Harry always wanted. He could make out Ebenezer, Harry; the big one and Fay.

(Normal)

Eobard waited apprehensively and the pair snapped awake "Eobard what was that? Are you related to Professor Crane?"

"Soul Gaze and he is my cousin…You two okay?"

Harry was spinning slightly "Will be shortly. Fay, darling you okay?"

Fay had sorted herself out "I'm good baby. I'm with you. I saw everything, I'm with you." She said as she pulled herself around Harry.

The rest of the Holiday went far too quickly for the pair of them. They had picked up some Japanese converted to American evocation spell books surrounding the elements.

Soon enough they touched the portkeys and they vanished. Leaving behind them some memories and stories.

(Britain)

Fay landed first and managed to support Harry as he stumbled. "Not know how to Portkey?"

Harry shook his head "Concentrate on your destination and keep walking." Harry nodded in thanks.

He hugged Fay and the pair apparated away with a barely audible pop and a crack.

Harry reappeared in the Tonks household to find four wands pointed at him "How was America?"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

Harry explained his trip in great detail to a shell-shocked Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "You and Fay went into the Pennsylvanian Forest and were attacked by THREE DEVILS!"

Harry nodded "And killed three of them?" Harry nodded.

"Do you realise just how dangerous they are? Why didn't you activate your portkeys?"

Harry sighed "Didn't properly do my research…And…Fay didn't listen properly."

That attracted a lot of looks "Why?"

"I felt the ambient magic, realised that apparating out was going to be bitch but possible. Then our Portkeys both regular and emergency ones broke due to the ambient magic. So we just hoped we would survive."

Remus and Sirius along with the Tonks raised an eyebrow "You went in on a prayer and survived? First of all you're grounded until the night before the Quidditch World Cup. No letters, flying or magical activity. Second of all it is NEVER a Woman's fault that is a life lesson, they can make bad decisions but it was you who went with them thus your fault. Learn it, memorise it, live it and love it…" Sirius said. "Thirdly you are going to learn than retreat is an option…There are other things that will come up. No point in unpacking here, Remus and I have got a place for the three of us."

Harry groaned "A Teen, A Werewolf and Ex-Con all in a house that screams bad joke if I've heard one. It doesn't help that all three are males…Can either of you cook?"

Sirius paused as did Remus "Mean like reading instructions and using the hob and oven?"

Harry stiffened "What have you been living on? Save it! I don't want to know. I'll see when I get there."

Remus and Sirius looked at their young pack member "What's he going to say about the surplus that is lying around the kitchen?"

"Probably won't judge…Most likely shanghai us into teaching him how to use them?"

Harry nodded grabbed his backpack "Where are we going? How are we getting there?"

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and the pair vanished with Remus following afterwards.

The sucking through a small straw intensified and Harry collapsed on his knees upon making it through the wards. Harry's eyes widened, the kitchen was a mess. A mess of guns and other things "I see what you mean about just heating up food…whose stuff is this? Are those drugs and guns?"

Sirius nodded. Remus appeared. Harry turned to them "I'm going to put my stuff in my room and when I come down again I expect the guns to be off the table and there to be a crate of beer present on the table and chilled. Then we'll chat about this amazing act of stupidity."

With that Harry trotted off upstairs. The two marauders looked at each other "He may look like James, Moony but that…" Began Sirius.

"That's all Lily. He's more Lily in ways of temper or maybe both. Let's see and we had best get that done." True to the conditions, the guns were taken off the table and stocked somewhat safely on the various other surfaces around the kitchen and the drugs had been repackaged and stored in the cellar.

Sirius returned from the supermarket with five crates of Lager and four boxes of ale and had just completed the cooling charms as Harry re-entered the room. Harry grabbed an ale, popped the cap "Explain."

Remus sighed "When your parents went into hiding, Sirius was the false secret keeper, but James and Lily switched it to Peter. They didn't trust me at all. In fact out of the Marauder's I was the one who they suspected of being the spy."

Harry stared at them "Sirius, you thought your oldest friend was a SPY!"

"Harry, remember Werewolves, Vampires and other nasties were on Voldemorts side." Sirius explained.

"Didn't learn that. Binns still teaches Goblin Wars and the History books don't really go into detail."

Sirius sighed "That's what you're going to be doing whilst your grounded."

Harry nodded "Now…Professor."

"It's Remus, Harry." Said his ex-DADA.

Harry nodded "Remus…You didn't trust Sirius and Sirius, my Parents and the Traitor didn't trust you." Remus nodded.

"So you fucked off out of the Wizarding World because they're morons all because you transform into a wolf for four days at a time…I get that…So where did you go? Why didn't you come and find me?"

Remus sighed "I did all sorts in the muggle world. Food vendor, electrician, bar tender and supplier of illegal substances and goods."

Harry nodded "Basically guns and drugs." Remus nodded.

Harry's jaw dropped "Sirius…Moony has become possibly my favourite uncle…Wait a second, isn't the wizarding world more or less Victorian?"

Remus nodded "It is why?"

Harry shrugged nervously "Reading some of my cousin's secondary school books read something about Opium and Narcotics being less restricted in Victorian times."

Remus and Sirius's eyes were widening "Are you suggesting that we get the Wizarding World addicted on Cocaine, Heroin and the like?" Asked Sirius slowly.

"Not exactly…Considering what I've experienced so far it's not been fun. So consider it my way to revolution."

"Get 'em hooked and then restrict until they jump on your demand for things to happen? That's evil kid." Sirius said his eyes glittering with madness.

Harry grinned and carried on drinking his ale "However, blood is going to be shed…"

Remus finished his drink "Yes…We'll teach you how to shoot but for fucks sake Harry, don't meddle in the drugs until you know what you're doing."

Harry eyed the Werewolf "You're liking my idea of revolution?"

"Your mother and I were the closest out of the Marauders until she got with your father…"

Harry cocked his eyebrow at the Werewolf "Something you want to confess to?"

Remus fought back the blush "If you're with Miss. Dunbar by Easter then I'll talk. For now they are memories I don't wish to share."

Harry blanched "I don't really want to know about my mum's sexual life thank you very much. But I wouldn't mind someone telling me stuff about her, considering I get are 'Father's looks, Mother's eyes, He was gifted at Transfiguration, She was gifted at Charms'."

Remus nodded "What are we going to do for food?"

Harry looked at them "I'm struggling with jetlag here. So I'm not cooking today. Once we've sterilised the kitchen from all traces of drugs then maybe I'll cook."

After a night of pizza and more drinking, Harry woke up in his room with a banging head. Thankfully he had only been grounded for a week. Due to everything happening in America, He and Fay had come back early. Over that week, Harry had begun to understand why Sirius and Remus distrusted each other.

As he read further into the war and the fighting tactics of all parties, Harry quickly became more and more jaded with Dumbledore. He was so taken in his reading, he had been hit by several stinging hexes to stop him from reading whilst eating.

When he wasn't reading or checking over his homework, Remus was teaching him how to shoot. Harry found himself liking assault rifles and handguns more than shotguns. Although he was pretty good with all the weapons, Harry definitely liked the AR-15 and liked the Grand Power K100 as his first two weapons of choice but the Saiga-12 SBS was his go to Shotgun if he needed it.

From the Goblins, he had learnt that Lily Potter had acquired a farm out in Texas where, Harry was thinking of going over Christmas…Or visiting the Dojo in Japan.

"Sorry, just a really good read. Hermione tends to read at the table."

Sirius nodded "Lily did as well. Only WHEN James, Myself and Remus had been which was not that often."

Harry cocked an eyebrow when Remus cut in "Not often that Lily had to do her recommended reading over breakfast because of our stunts. It's during the mornings when you talk to your friends."

"Or be ranted at. Or stuck in the middle of it…" Harry shook his head and he looked at them before finishing his breakfast. "How am I getting to the Quidditch Match? Am I going to the Weasley's or am I meeting them?"

Sirius nodded "I'm sending you by Portkey there. You can apparate back…Or you can apparate there."

Harry smirked "I'm going to apparate if they raise a fuss well not my fault Mrs. Weasley is worrywart and Hermione believes that Wizarding Britain is God."

Sirius grinned "Oh and you're going to want this." It was a rucksack with charmed false bottom.

Harry grinned "What have you done?"

"He's done nothing aside from cram it full of alcohol. Got everything?"

"Two wands, a knife and I even have my Pennsylvanian Pine Devil Trenchcoat with two of its talons as short blades."

Sirius and Remus stared "You've got blades and a coat made from it! That is awesome."

Harry sighed "Fuck…well there goes my Christmas presents for the pair of you. They were Pennsylvanian Pine Devil Trench Coats, Vests and Blades. Believe it or not they're some of the most durable magical creatures to date…The CoMC Diary is on the table if you want to have a look. I shall see you tomorrow."

With that Harry darted upstairs grabbed some change in clothes, stashed his stuff and apparated away.

(Weasley Family, Hermione and the Diggory's)

The assorted Witches and Wizards landed either as a group on their backs or on their feet. "That was unpleasant." Hermione stated.

Off to one side, just behind Fred's head a figure watched them appear. Hermione looked over "HARRY!"

(Normal)

Harry grinned, set himself so no-one would get hurt and expertly caught the flying 5'6 Bushy Brunette who happened to be his best friend in a flying hug.

"It is good to see you."

"How did you get here? When did you get here? Where have you been? What were you doing to get a tan? Whatever you did it suits you. Have you been growing?"

Harry grinned, same old Hermione. He looked over and he saw a flushed Ron Weasley and a flushed pair of Weasley Twins. He looked Hermione over, her bushy hair was slowly becoming tamer, and she was growing into herself. Yup, he definitely could see why they were jealous.

"Portkey…Hermione I'll tell you the truth whilst we are away from jealous ears. Just now. On Holiday. Exposure to the sun. Thanks. Yes, curtesy of good food and a nutrient potion diet oh and I got a girlfriend."

Hermione blushed and jumped backwards, it was her hope to get Harry to ask her out. She looked at him, something was different about him. He seemed…more confident, more at home in his skin, less concerned about others opinions of him. "Dumbledore was mighty upset that you disappeared. Oh and I'm sorry about the train."

Harry nodded "I accept but you and I, we're going to need to have a serious conversation and everything between us is and will change."

Hermione gulped. She had been doing some investigating and had come up with some startling discoveries, it all seemed to be linked to Harry and she didn't like the feeling. Harry had grown powerful, immensely over the summer and she had a feeling his temper had as well.

The greetings went down well with most people. "So…this is the Great Harry Potter. I heard you lost to my son at Quidditch."

Harry's eyes hardened "Ever been exposed to Dementors, Mr. Diggory?"

Amos quailed "No…"

Harry smiled a twisted smile and he could feel a storm coming "I suggest you try it, then imagine playing a game of Quidditch and then get back to me. Besides, I won the rematch."

The group split up the moment they entered the campsite as they set up camp, Ron couldn't help it "Where did you get the coat?"

"On Holiday. It was a gift. Helped a man with a project, fortunately the project was a success but the setbacks were rather unpleasant. The coat was made for me along with a few other things were given to me as a gift/partial payment/apology for everything going sideways."

"Everything going sideways? What do you mean?" Chimed Fred and George.

"It means whatever Harry was doing ran into potentially life threatening situations. It's why curse-breakers is such a profitable job." Said a rumbling baritone.

Harry spun to meet two more Weasley's "Hi Harry. I'm Bill, this is Charlie. I have to say, nice coat. What is it?"

Harry sighed it seemed this was one story that he would have to spill. Harry sighed and trudged into the tent and came back with ale and a bottle opener "Hermione, it is illegal for minors to purchase it but not illegal to consume unless you are 12. Besides my Godfather purchased it for me."

The adult Weasley's helped themselves to ale, and were joined by Fay who was also wearing an identical trenchcoat "What's the story?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

"What do you want Dunbar?" Growled Ron.

"Can't I not come over and see my boyfriend?" Fay replied, stepping around the temperamental ginger. Among the gear Harry had brought, one was a cool box, charmed to keep meat, beer and other perishables separate but also really cold. She pulled out an ale for the older Weasley's and a bottle of water for Ron.

Harry smirked as Ron turned red "Little boys who have tantrums shouldn't be adults. Now shut up and listen." Harry growled, the fire jumped higher than usual.

"Impressive, fire control…I'm a Beast Tamer and when dealing with Dragons one needs to have either have an alignment with either Fire and Water in order to best survive." Charlie explained.

Harry nodded "Makes sense. My fire is okay, but I'm more Storm and Earth for the most part. Anyway, did all my homework within first twelve days of Summer Holidays. Went to America, bought things, learnt things…Surprisingly lax about magic users mixing with mundanes."

That got everyone's attention "Wizards and Muggles mixed!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Don't be so fucking stereotypical. It's a very, fucking simple co-operation. Heard of cancer?" Fay asked. Everyone but Hermione hadn't.

"Very, very, nasty disease. Wherever is infected slowly deteriorates and most of the time you die. Did you know Wizarding salves and potions can increase cancer survivability?"

Hermione's eyes widened "So depending on the cancer, the pastes and salves can be turned into creams and other non-magical means and given to patients…Isn't that illegal?"

Harry grinned "Drug…trials. However, not allowed to cure cancer all at once because that'll break magical constitution. Basically its don't be blatantly obvious you can use magic; put it on your CV; don't use it in the work place unless something is going to go seriously wrong…It's simple common fucking sense. Mundanes love apparation, couple of stage magicians utilise it, so that's the only main thing magicals can use in public but we tend to duck into alleyways etc. to do it. Something about noise complaints."

Harry also went into detail about some of the other things he learnt, then he bumped into Fay and then they got to the Pennsylvanian Wood story. "You went into the Pennsylvanian Pine Woods! Are you crazy?" Screeched Ginny.

"Volume! Not that crazy. Stupid, yes. But not that crazy. What was stupid was the fact that we thought we'd be able to go in, in the afternoon and get out again in the same amount of time. We had portkeys, we had every set of protection we could think of."

"The ambient magic of the forest short circuited them…leaving you alone." Bill said with a tight grin.

"Yeah, thankfully Harry is a juggernaut when it comes to battle magic." Fay commented. Harry blushed slightly.

"It was shrugging those spells off!"

"You shot it with a fragmentation curse and then we stabbed it." Fay retorted.

"That kinda sucked, a lot…Then we learnt, they hunted in threes….Yeah, we stank. The smell only just went away."

Bill nodded "Do you know what Pine Devils can be used for?"

"Dark magic? I mean not the paltry bollocks that the British classify as Dark Magic, but the shit no-one is meant to know about?" Harry asked.

Bill nodded "True, but really they make some of the finest protective gear at a reasonable price. The healing potions, few that they are made from Pine Devil blood and bone are surprisingly effective. If you got some on tap, you'd make a killing with Curse Breakers."

Harry nodded "I'll remember that for next time. So yeah, my summer in a nutshell. Oh and comic-cons were fun. Massive conventions meeting celebrities that sort of thing. It was fun."

"Why didn't you bring me with you?" Pouted Ron.

"You would have hated it Ron." Harry replied shutting Ron down.

"You're staying the night right?"

"Possibly…I'm not ready to surrender my freedom…yet." Harry replied. Fay leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Hermione grinned "I won the bet. Fred, George."

The twins nodded "We'll sort that out when we get back to Hogwarts. Although technically you've not won yet."

Harry and Fay raised an eyebrow "What do we need to do?"

"You need to have kissed properly on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry and Fay nodded "Can do."

Soon enough they were distracted as two people arrived. One was tall, lean and kind of gaunt and the other was rather jovial in black and yellow robes that didn't quite cover his cavernous mass. "Bartemius Crouch, Ex-DMLE Head and current Deparment of International Magical Cooperation…Ludovic "Ludo" Bagman, Head of Department of Magical Games and Sport." Mister Weasley said.

"Arthur." Percy Weasley jumped up and tried to get his boss to join them. Ludo needed no prompting, Ludo looked around and honed in on Hermione, Harry and Fay.

"Ah, friends of the Weasley's?"

Hermione nodded "Friends with Ron. I'm Hermione Granger." Ludo, took her hand and kissed it.

"Harry, friends with Ron, Play Seeker with the Twins." Ludo stopped.

"Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you. Ludovic Bagman, former beater of the Wimborne Wasps."

Harry nodded "Pleasure to meet you. Please, do me a favour, don't get me try-outs because of who I am. Tell them that you think there is talent at Hogwarts and give them the match dates."

Bagman nodded "Understood, you're a lot like your father in that way. I knew him in school. Not well, but well enough. Slightly up himself, brilliant with Transfiguration and gifted on the Quidditch Pitch, would have to say you're more like her temperamentally, look like him and dare I guess you have their talent?"

Harry chuckled "Not that much. I'm better at the more combative arts."

"Harry, you give yourself too little credit. You have their talent and more, you just need to let it in." Hermione replied.

The tents were set up and alcohol began to flow and soon enough it was nearly time to grab some food, drinks and head up to the seats. Harry was subsequently laden down with close to twelve cans of ale, all of which would be split between himself and Fay.

Bill was the same and soon enough everyone was engrossed in the match. The Irish side was formidable, they were plucking apart the Bulgarian plays like a knife through butter.

Eventually it became clear that Ireland were going to win. Harry, smirked he had hedged his bets on both sides. In essence it boiled down to no matter who scored the most goals it was who possessed the snitch. It would be more lucrative for Harry for Ireland to win but for Krum to get the snitch. He was snickered at by the bookies but they acquiesced and were soon dreading the amount of money, Harry was going to be making.

Harry watched with anticipation, he had seen the snitch five times. He was pretty sure Krum had seen it at least four times. Right now, Harry was about to win close to Five Thousand Galleons from the Irish, Fifteen from the Bulgarian and somehow had a wager of a twenty percent increase on that from the Goblins.

Harry cheered as Krum, caught the snitch. He had money to grab from the bookies and money to probably supplement the Twins with. Harry spied, Bagman looking extremely shifty.

"Fred, George…A word." The Twins turned.

"Yes?"

"He's going to try and pay you in leprechaun gold. What did you say you the bet was?"

"What's the conversion rate of 42 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 3Knuts?" Fred asked curiously.

Harry sighed "If its £10 for a quarter of an ounce…no sorry wrong calculation…Let's call it £5 per Galleon…210…4.50 for that and 3p for that…roughly £214.53p give or take a few pence." Harry replied before opening his fifth or sixth can of the night or his seventh if you counted the story telling drinks.

Fred and George's eyes widened "And Bagman gave us 8 to 1 odds."

Harry's eyes widened "That's close to two thousand Galleons…I'll tell you what, I'll talk to your dad. I need to go to the bookies anyways and pick up my winnings…I've just won big."

"How much?" Ron asked. He had joined them towards the end of the conversation.

"Enough to know that the Goblins aren't going to be happy losing out to me, neither are the Irish or the Bulgarians."

"What did you bet?"

"Four mixed bets. Two with the Irish, Two with the Bulgarians. One of which was Krum gets the snitch but Ireland Win and others to that effect. A goblin walked in and said they'd do that and then match it and add a 20% increase on it."

Ron stared, greed in his eyes "Ron, I might…But, I owe people money. Besides, I owe Fred and George, I'm settling their debt so I can put my own bounty on Bagman."

"That's not…"

"Fair? Honourable? What a good guy does? It's called business Ron. Get used to it. Wizen up, the World is run by businesses, so if you want money and power, get into business. Besides, I might be able to help out Fred and George for a price obviously."

Fred and George gulped "What would that be?"

Harry grinned "I'll send my people to talk to you at some point this school year." The Weasley's and friends assembled at the bottom of the stairs, after a Staredown between Harry and Draco and the blonde leaving in a huff, Harry turned to the conversation.

"Harry, do you need to head anywhere?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, I need to head to the gambling section, also can I have a quick word?"

Mr. Weasley nodded "What about?"

"I'm paying the Twins. Oh and I need to pay you as well."

Mr. Weasley cocked his head "What for?"

"Second year, third year…Don't deny me this. I'm not doing this because I want to, tell a lie. I do. I have money but not what you have. I desperately want what you have for my own, yes I fit in…oh god, I'm a rambling drunk."

But Mr. Weasley nodded "I get it. You want to pay us for the room, board and food…You don't have to…I forget who I'm talking to. I graduated before your parents started Hogwarts. I knew your Grandparents vaguely and only got to know your parents during the First War. I understand, if that makes you feel better, thank you. You are a good lad, a brilliant young man in the making. If not for your circumstances they'd be proud of you. You're like a son to me, Harry."

Harry nodded and he walked in to the gambling area. He left twenty minutes later, with several sacks of galleons. Harry stashed two in his jacket. Harry reached into pouch and in stacks of ten he deposited the two thousand galleons into one pouch and handed the rest to Mr. Weasley.

The group ended up back at the Weasley's tent. Harry and Fay had fallen asleep on the couch. Mr. Weasley had gone to move them when Bill gestured no "They're sleeping in their coats and by their proximity they're prepared to start blasting the moment one of them moves unexpectedly. I've done it before when we've been unfortunate enough to sleep in the tomb we are raiding."

Everyone went to bed and it was around three in the morning when the tent was awoken by a firework, accompanied by the sound of fabric being shredded. Harry was up, his jeans on, his boots magically tying themselves and he had his coat on and wand at the ready, Fay just behind him.

Mr. Weasley rushed into the tent, face white, breathing heavily "Death Eaters…probably drunk former followers…Causing havoc."

Harry and Fay nodded, Harry reached into the side pocket and pulled two short swords and he passed one to Fay "Just be like the Pine Wood."

Fay blanched "Only this time ACTUAL people…Last time I checked that's attempted murder."

"Bollocks to it. Manslaughter maximum, ABH or GBA minimum." Harry replied.

"Harry, this will be murder. They're purebloods…this place is run by purebloods."

Harry snarled softly and thunder crashed overhead "Fuck it. Maim them."

"No, you'll take Ron, Ginny, Fred and George and get to the woods. I, know you're capable but you're minors…"

They nodded soon enough, the aforementioned people turned up "Took you eight minutes…you'd be dead." Harry said.

Hermione went to open her mouth "Save it…We need to move, wands ready, fight to maim."

"But the…"

"Will cover us if life is in danger…Otherwise they'll get my displeasure."

"What will that do?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's status as The-Boy-Who-Lived and Heir to three or four Ancient and Noble houses means he's got a lot of clout. I suspect that's the only reason Fudge is in power, someone's using my votes to keep that sad lump of flesh in a waistcoat in power."

The group made their way through the tents and screaming witches and wizards, a blood-boiling curse flew just over Fay's head and Harry retaliated with a blood-freezing curse in retaliation.

"That's dark magic!" Exclaimed Ron, his respect of Harry plummeting.

"It's medical magic. Shut up." Harry growled as he unleashed a few lightning bolts into the mass of Death Eaters, just visible over the throng of trapped witches and wizards.

"Lumos." Fay called as Harry ignited a crackling palm of lightning. Right now, Harry was running on autopilot and not processing the fact he was utilising bending and channelling magic.

"Well, look who we have here." A smooth voice said, only for it to be replaced by a yelp as Harry chucked a bolt of electricity and it was revealed to be Draco Malfoy. After a tense showdown and Malfoy scuttling off, the group headed towards a clearing when things got out of hand.

"MORSMORDRE!" A voice shouted.

"RUN, YOU BASTARDS!" Shouted Harry, the voice unnerving him and his scar pulsed.

"STUPEFY!" Came a barrage of voices.

"PROTEGO! PROTEGO MAXIMA!" Shouted Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins.

"KIRIN!" Shouted Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

The heat from the fireworks and the burning tents had begun to climb into the atmosphere and began to stir up the air convection currents around the camp site and as a result a localised thunderstorm had begun to manifest above them.

All wizards and witches had an elemental affinity, some were aware of it and some not. Elements are emotively bound so the calmer a person was, the less likely their element would appear. However, in this instance with the Death Eaters rampaging around the camp ground, the vast elemental collective of the match watchers had also mixed with the flames, stirring the vast cauldron pot of raw elemental magic up in the air.

All Harry had to do was summon it down. The spell casting of the aurors stopped as the lightning let out a roar which reverberated across the field. Several aurors looked up as the dragon came rushing down from the heavens and drove itself with a thunderous bang right into the ground in between the aurors. However, Harry did not anticipate the amount of exploding grass, earth, stone, pebble, tents and bodies as the lightning spell erupted outwards in a massive shockwave.

Several aurors managed to just about get a shield up to prevent them from the worst of the shockwave. Soon enough after the last visible trace of lightning had vanished, the aurors trained their wands on Harry and his friends. "Wands on the ground."

"For what? You attacked us. Someone give us some answers before this shit escalates and believe me, stray dragon lightning will be the least of the worries." Harry growled.

"Casting dark magic. We received reports on The Dark Mark and a few blood related spells were cast in this vicinity."

Harry sighed "Dark Mark? Never heard of it. Don't know the spell and blood spells? That smells of 'We've just attacked these kids and now we need to pull something out of our assholes to justify it'." Three of the aurors turned purple with outrage.

"How…"

"Dare you? Dare us? Fuck you…If you've got nothing to charge us with send us back to our camp and go and do some proper work, like arresting Death Eaters? Or better yet, eating doughnuts and drinking coffee and jacking off in the office."

"Harry, behave. They're trying to do their job." Snapped Hermione.

"They attacked us Hermione…And our technically holding us hostage." Replied Ron.

They were distracted by a barrage of pops and cracks as Mr. Weasley and several other Ministry Employees appeared even a well-built woman with a strong jaw and a monocle placed over one eye. "That's Madame Bones, Head of DMLE…This is bad." Fred whispered.

"Or very good." Commented Fay, putting her hand into Harry's and effectively calming the barely restrained thunderstorm that was building inside.

"What is going on Bartimeus?" Asked Madame Bones asked turning to the former Head of the DMLE. The stone faced man turned to his counterpart.

"These young people have been found at the scene of serious dark magic…"

Harry sighed "What utter bollocks…This assholes trying to get us arrested for something we didn't do."

"The Public will need results." Snapped Crouch.

"How about your corpse for a result?" Harry snapped. It seemed that the Ministry was led by sheep and money, if one didn't have money time to lay down the law in raw power.

Harry's Stormbird Animagus Form had made him much freer with his emotions, power and abilities. One of said abilities was 'flaring', Harry concentrated on his magical power and slowly began to push it out of his body.

It was faint at first but suddenly green emerald flames, well they appeared to be flames. Rather a child's drawing of fire, but instead of a well-known anime and manga that Harry got into that revolved a lot around screaming and posturing that looked a lot like someone had constipation with similar flames around them except those shades were white and varying shades of gold and you'd have a decent idea of what was beginning to encompass Harry. Crouch, had his wand out only for several wands to be pointed at each other, this tension began to escalate until a crack of thunder echoed overhead and Harry cut his spell. His hair floating off his face revealing the brand that Voldemort had left their fourteen years ago.

Crouch gulped as did several Aurors. Mr. Weasley had a look on his face that Harry hadn't seen before, one of utter fury. Looking intently and the Head of the Weasley Family, he saw a large but disused magical core with ample reserves which were long diminished by lack of use "Any of you try anything, I'll show you what I can do." He stated, his normal jovial nature gone.

Madam Bones stepped forwards "What happened?"

"We went to bed around 2am. We had been partying with the Dunbar's. They were in the tent next to us. Mr. Weasley woke us at around 2:30, telling us to get dressed and run. We had our wands and other weapons out and I told everyone 'shoot to disable', someone fired a curse at us and fired one back. We heard 'Morsmordre', we ran. The dickheads in red started cursing, they shielded and I dropped a powerful lightning spell and we've spent who knows how long listen to Bartimeus Grumpface over there try and pin some bullshit excuses on us to give the aurors an alibi for attacking minors."

Bones nodded "It is Bartimeus Crouch."

Harry snorted "Madam Bones, at this point in time. I couldn't give a toss. I couldn't and wouldn't give a toss if our illustrious Minister showed up demanding everyone be arrested…The reason for my behaviour. I'm on adrenaline, I'm hungover and I'm fucking tired."

Bones nodded "If it's any consolidation we got some of the Death Eaters."

Harry nodded "Unfortunately not enough of them…I'll see everyone later." With that everyone began to head back towards their tents.

"Harry, you'll be coming to the Burrow right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, not straight away. Gotta make a house call, change and I'll be right over."

"A Housecall?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Knocking on someone's house to check they're okay. Have to see a Moon-Wolf and his Dog, if they've been fed and walked and are still alive. Since this one doesn't trust their cooking skills."

Hermione giggled "You referring to Padfoot and Professor Lupin…I thought Lupin would be able to at least cook."

"Well? Enough variance? So yeah, I'll be over around 1ish?"

Mr. Weasley nodded "That'll be fine. Molly will be glad to see you. Will you be staying the summer?"

"Don't know. Depends. Hopefully would like to stay a few days at least, possibly on the day of the book run." Harry replied as hugged Fay. They had by now arrived outside their tent, the fire was smouldering but none of them were feeling the slightest bit sleepy.

"Coffee?"

No-one really slept that night and with throbbing heads, pale faces, clammy skin, bloodshot eyes at best they managed to dose. Well that was Fay, Harry, Bill and Charlie. Soon enough 7am rolled around, when Harry got up, cracked his back and stretched, he discreetly summoned his bag and with a nod to Bill and Charlie, with a kiss to Fay's forehead he disapparated.

Fay at that moment grunted and sat up in the camping chair she was sat in "He's gone?"

"Yeah. Apparated away…When did he learn to do that? Is that even legal?"

"Summer, yes and yes. Anyway, I have to go. My parents will want to me to call in about now." With that she too apparated away, albeit louder than Harry but not too loud. Out of the two, Harry sounded like fingers snapping, and Fay was more of a hand clap.

(Harry)

Sirius and Remus had just finished washing up from the night before, when Harry apparated in. He looked awful "Fun time?"

"Alright. Made money, Death Eaters attacked, Aurors tried to arrest us…Kinda lost my temper. Mrs. Weasley is going to expect me over there and more than likely keep me detained over the rest of the Holidays…Now you two okay?"

"Yeah, we managed to survive…We used that chicken recipe you left us."

Harry nodded "Okay. Now, have you guys eaten? I'm fucking starving."

They hadn't so soon enough the three of them were sitting down to a Full English as the paper arrived. On the front page was an entire piece about the Dark Mark, it was informative if only slightly mostly bollocks. Harry got the proper meaning of it from Sirius and Remus, checking the time and apparated out and heading to the Weasley's.

That reunion was…cold to say the least. Mainly because due to Mrs. Weasley saw Harry apparate straight onto the property.

(Flashback)

Harry, landed with a crack and stumbled. Slightly as Mrs. Weasley was feeding the Twins, who were de-gnoming the garden. "Harry! My so glad to see you…How did you get here? I thought Arthur was coming to pick you up." She looked at him and sniffed.

Contrary to common belief Mrs. Weasley whilst not powerful magically had a certain credence towards sensory skills and spells revolving around movement. Harry was certain, he wouldn't want to be caught by her banishing spells, where his were certain to put the person above and beyond the target, she could probably stop a ghoul or any assortment of aquatic pets and pests with ease. This was due to the fact of magical power against resistance both magical, physical, mass, speed, acceleration and other assortments of factors needing to be calibrated for.

(End Flashback)

Ears ringing, head throbbing, Harry then found himself being subjected to a back breaking hug. He definitely felt something crack and pop, and he managed to hug back. When Mrs. Weasley let him go he managed to gasp.

"Can…apparate…am…legal…Loopholes…gotta…love…'em. Anyway, how are you? I'm sorry I didn't come straight back as planned, I needed to check on two people like my recently cleared Godfather and Uncle. So after checking they were alive, I needed something to eat before I came here."

Molly nodded "Please come in, have a seat. Have some more breakfast. Did you bring everything?"

"I have enough for a week. Then I'd planned to floo, get my stuff, floo back and meet you here for transporting to Kings Cross. Moony wanted to show me a couple of spells, he's found useful."

Mrs. Weasley looked slightly put out but her smile came back "We'll be glad to have you."

Harry grinned, at her and with that normalcy had resumed. However, deep down it wouldn't be apparent at least not until term began that something and irrevocably changed between the Trio. The holiday had passed quickly, Ron had predictably left his homework until the last minute and throwing him a small bone, Harry gave him ideas on where he could take his essay. Hermione had given him a look.

"What?"

"What about your homework? Aren't…"

Harry bristled "Don't insinuate anything Hermione. My homework is done and this time it done reasonably well. I don't need you to check it, I've already sent it to Hogwarts."

Hermione pouted, let out a sigh "Don't blame me if you score lower than you think."

Harry's eyes flashed "Don't assume anything Hermione. Just because I have displayed less attention to academics does not mean that I can change my attitude. Besides if I hadn't changed wouldn't I be now slaving over the table with Ron?"

Hermione stopped, Harry had a point "True."

Just then Ron let out a whoop of joy "That's that one sorted. Now onto the next. Harry, can I see what you put?"

"Nope…Already sent in." Ron turned almost purple. Where was the friend who let him copy his work!

"What's the point in being a friend if friends don't help each other…" He muttered as he turned to his transfiguration homework.

"Because it's not worth the trouble we get into if they realise you or I essentially copied each other." Harry responded deadpan. "Ron buckle down and maybe we'll be able to fly."

Ron cheered up at that and by early evening. Ron had managed to finish DADA, History, Transfiguration and Charms. Yes they weren't as good as they could have been but they were done. By the Tuesday afternoon, three days into Harry's visit Ron had finished. Harry had amused himself by spending time with Bill and Charlie, learning and explaining some of the things he had seen whilst he had been in America and in return they had taught him some of the incantations for reading ward sequences and creature moods.

The book run was a success and with a chance meeting with Fay, alerted Harry to the fact that he needed dress robes. After pulling a quick excuse along the lines of 'House Potter business' Harry got away and came away with a smart set of black and purple dress robes with the Potter crest adorning the robes. Soon enough the holidays ended and everyone was scrambling onto the Hogwarts express.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the summer to Remember  
I own nothing aside from this idea

It was on the train when the first stress fractures between the Golden Trio appeared. Harry had entered a compartment and with subtle wind manipulation placed his trunk overhead and he sat down with a veritable pack of homemade sausage, bacon and onion, and bacon and cheese sandwiches.

Fay and Katie joined him and Katie's eyes widened slightly as Harry effortlessly levitated their trunks with a flick of his fingers. Only for Ron and Hermione to turn to open their mouths "Harry…The trace…"

"Can't pick up a whore in a whorehouse whilst we're on the train. All they know is magic is being performed and as a result can't and won't send owls to warn people about it."

Ron snickered as Hermione flushed scarlet from all of the insinuations and the realisations and then Ron opened his mouth "Hey, mate leave these people and join us."

"No. Ron, Hermione, I'm grateful for the pair of you being my friends but…I need to meet others…Less need more like want to."

Ron began to turn red and he went for his wand only to find himself on the receiving end of Fay's "You had best walk away before this escalates."

Harry followed the exchange and with a slight nudge to the Stormbird residing within him, a sudden boom of thunder rolled across the lowlands of Scotland. Hermione got the message and dragged Ron out. Katie, Fay and Harry were later on joined by Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

They entered just as Harry, coughed down a lump of sausage and bacon that got caught in the wrong hole. "That looked disgusting Potter and was a downer on a good day." Angelina said, a grin on her face.

"And my shit day has gotten better what with four beautiful women in my compartment…Ow…What! I'm not wrong am I?" Fay smacked Harry on the shoulder and then blushed.

"Can you please stop that…The random complimenting me and others. It…kinda makes me feel jealous and kind of threatened."

Harry stopped "I…never…knew that."

"I didn't want you to know. Kinda scared how it would have turned out, the trip I mean."

"Eventful…still would have happened. But I wouldn't have asked you out."

Fay nodded and stopped "You wouldn't have asked me out?"

"Not on Holiday. Would have asked you out at some point this year…Our trip…merely sped that up."

As the five began chatting. Or rather, Harry listened to the rather uneventful but definitely relaxing holidays of his older Housemates when the door opened again "So, Potter…Ditched the Mudblood and the Weasel." Drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Malfoy, still hanging around with your mutated monkey bookends. What is it? We going through this shit again? You insult me, I insult you, people get offended, wands get drawn and then you skulk off. Now beat it before this gets uglier…uglier than normal." Harry replied.

Malfoy flushed "Your temper and respect towards your betters hasn't increased."

Harry had a hand cupped with smoking erupting from it "How old is House Malfoy? Last time I checked, House Potter is a Most Noble and Ancient, compared to Noble House Malfoy."

Malfoy blanched "Crabbe, Goyle…We're leaving. Leave Potter to the floozy, the bitch and the halfies."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he put his wand away and drew one of the Pine Devil Blades "Malfoy…as Heir Presumptive of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, I ORDER you to apologise to my associates and friends."

Malfoy stopped the magic that was normally so restrained by Potter was filling out the compartment. He could smell the ozone, he could feel the storm building. He turned and Potter, his nemesis and in his opinion nothing but a waif and a disgrace to his families name. Thankfully, his father was trying to get the family scrapped from the ranks of Noble and Ancient. "What?" He replied trying to not to sound like a scared petulant little boy.

"Kneel." The word came out reverberating on a thunderclap and the compartment shook. Suddenly outside it began to pour with rain. Malfoy shook his head in defiance, apparently that was the wrong thing to do as suddenly found the ambient magic pushing him to the floor.

"Heir Potter…Please, enough." Harry turned to see Fay grabbing his hand.

Slowly the ambient magic lifted "Scion Malfoy, I strongly request that you back off and leave my companions alone."

"Or what?"

Harry began fluctuating his magic and the thunderstorm increased "We'll see if a rodent can survive a lightning strike."

Malfoy turned pale, his fine tailored trousers darkened and he took off. Harry smirked "Too easy."

The rest of the trip passed relatively uneventfully, unless you call Harry and Fay being interrogated at wand point when and how they got together. The duo sighed and Harry pulled out the blade he had received when the Pennsylvanian Pine Devil corpse had been rendered down.

"You killed this?" Katie said looking at Harry.

"WE, killed them. I have to say, I have never been more terrified of a creature than this motherfucker. They hunted in threes, blindingly fast and were invulnerable to some of the best spells we had…We hit the thing with a shrapnel curse and a wind bomb and did fuck all. Then I used a Patronus, which scared the shit out of the one above Fay. It gave me time to stab it. That was before we realised that there were two more of the bastards."

The three chasers stared in shock "So you killed one what about the other two?"

"I got one with a fluke out of the blue thrown knife to the top of the spine just below the skull. We both took out the third one. Harry got it to say 'ahhh' before he shoved his hand inside its mouth."

Harry rolled up his sleeve revealing the bite mark "It died shortly after drinking my blood. Turns out my fight with the Basilisk in my second year is useful…My blood is poisonous to most things."

That got looks of incredulity "Harry, what ACTUALLY happened in your second year? Why were you seen as the next Dark Lord?"

Harry grinned "Found I was a Parselmouth and Parseltongue I blame Malfoy and Snape. Anyway every accumulated in a fight with a Basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets. I killed it, but got bitten, a phoenix saved me."

"You do realise that sounds horribly unbelievable." Alicia said looking at the Seeker.

"Thank fuck we have the Weekend before classes resume. Grab your brooms and I'll even show you."

Angelina, Alicia and Katie grinned "We get to go on a Harry Potter Adventure!"

"A very, very watered down one. Not even Ron and Hermione know the true extent of what happens when I'm on my own. Though we're going to need to remain out of sight and mind."

The three older girls nodded. Harry grabbed his robes and vacated his compartment, deciding not to worry about changing in the toilets, he began getting changed in the middle of the corridor. "Are you allowed to do that?"

Harry spun to find himself looking at a group of first years "Probably not, but it saves time. Especially since everyone in my compartment are female…I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

The First Years eyes widened "You're…You're…Famous! I mean you're still in school."

Harry grinned at them "Enjoy your first year. Believe me being famous is not what it's cracked up too be."

The first years nodded and they headed back into their compartments and Harry entered his. Fay turned to him "What's this I hear of you changing in the corridor?"

"Quick, economical and quite frankly funny…What? Getting people to blush at exposed skin…sweet Merlin, are everyone in the Wizarding World shrewds and scared to express themselves? If they can't take what I'm doing how the hell are they going to feel about a significant other?" Harry replied as he stretched and his spine popped.

Soon enough the train arrived in Hogsmeade, the magically summoned thunderstorm became one of a natural one. Harry couldn't resist making it come down a little harder, or make the lightning flashes and thunderclaps more common and in some cases a little frightening. Eventually the group made their way into the Castle only to be met by Professors Snape, McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

Summer to Remember

"Fuck me." Harry murmured as he saw the Potions Master, Deputy, and Headmaster blatantly waiting for him.

"Maybe later," Fay replied, her eyes widened. She fought to remain in control of her breathing as the three teachers made their way towards them. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie looked on with excitement.

"Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet, Miss Bell and Miss Dunbar why don't you run along and join everyone in the Great Hall where it's warmer." Suggested Professor Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"What about me? Stuck in some glorious claustrophobic room with an old man, a belligerent asshole with a decade or so old grudge and my so-called Head of House?" Replied Harry. His temper already fraying. "What's this about anyway?"

"Your protection over the Summer. I trust it was enjoyable? I must request we have this conversation in my office." Dumbledore replied.

Harry snorted "Where I have 100% undivided attention of Greasy over there and the Deputy Headmistress along with your 'I'm so disappointed' tone? Since we can't come to an agreement how about a compromise?"

This tactic caught the three members of staff off guard, as did everyone else. "Fay, please head to the Welcoming Feast. This will not take long." Harry replied not taking his eyes off the three teachers.

"The compromise is Mister Potter?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"It's just myself and Professor Dumbledore discussing this. You're welcome as well as Professor McGonagall but Snape…"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"Professor Snape is not welcome. He does not need to hear this nor do I want him to." Harry continued.

Dumbledore nodded "If I say I want Professor Snape?"

"Then I will either force us to speak about it here in the open or not at all."

"You, insolent brat so much like your father." Snarled the Potions Professor.

"So, says the one that cannot get over a grudge…Grow up. I'm not my father." Harry replied for once getting a tint of red on Snape's face.

"Really Harry? Was that necessary?" Questioned Dumbledore with a pleading undertone.

"Yes. This is what I put up with Professor McGonagall in Potions. Have done since the first year."

McGonagall nodded slowly "If I were to ask other Gryffindors?"

"They'd tell you that the Potions Master is being an utter bell-end to te Gryffindors because they're Gryffindors. No even handling between us and Slytherins…Then you'll understand why Gryffindors and Slytherins make up the largest amount of hospital wing visitations." Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded "Very well let us take this to my office."

Snape opened his mouth as they headed off "You're more like your father than you could possibly know. You have nothing resembling your mother in the slightest, and I should know. You are your father's son Potter."

Harry spun around eyes blazing "I'll take that as a compliment…I'm not so sure, will have to let you know if I act like my mother or father more…As for knowing my mother better than my father? I'm living proof that you don't."

Snape's face flushed with rage "Fifty points from Gryffindor, three weeks of detention."

"For what?" Harry retorted.

"Disrespecting a teacher."

Harry took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to reveal everything or anything he had learned over the Summer "I contest."

"Agreed Mister Potter," McGonagall said before she undid the points.

"Minerva! He!" Protested Snape.

"Responded perfectly politely to an unprofessional teacher. The wording could have been better selected but he responded appropriately." The Transfiguration Mistress said sternly.

Soon enough Harry found himself in the Headmaster's Office. "Please have a seat, my Boy. Lemon Drop?"

Harry declined "Why am I here? Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked at his student and secret martyr "You were taken from your home and relatives…Were you harmed? Who were they?"

Harry chuckled "Nope, I was given something that I never had at the Dursley's and that was freedom."

"Surely, you can't mean that! They're your relatives?" Protested the Headmaster.

Harry snorted "They did." The discussion went back and forth and got rather heated before Harry stood up and said "If you have anything you need to tell me of value, I am willing to listen."

"The same to you my boy. My office is always open." Dumbledore said and the pair headed down to the feast.

Harry made his way down and managed to get a seat next to Fay and his friends. "Not now…I'm hungry." With that, he tore into a mountain of roast beef, chicken, and various vegetables.

However, Hermione knew something was up with Harry. Quite frankly she wanted answers "Harry…What did you do this Summer?"

Harry's eyes flashed and the thunderstorm that had subsided quickly reappeared with a vengeance "Hermione, when you go home over the Summer, you go back to parents who love you and take you on incredible holidays whereas I'm stuck with people who prefer I've died. So think Hermione what do you think will happen if someone offered me the chance to be free?"

Hermione stared at Harry blankly, this was the first time since she knew him that she had felt ever so slightly afraid of him. The rest of the Feast passed in a rather comfortable silence, the food was good but no-where near as good as some of the food Harry and Fay had eaten whilst in America.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Aside from an interesting ad hoc chess tournament in which Ron thrashed everyone from the first years to the seventh years. Harry thankfully had been one of the first fourth years to play Ron and had demonstrated a remarkable resistance before inevitably losing. Harry soon found himself on the sofa, head in Fay's lap and looking up at her or in the book he was half reading. Said book was the 'Best of Lovecraft', his favourite aside from 'Call of Cthulhu' was easily the 'Dunwich Horror' furthermore, as Harry glazed through it Lovecraft was a genius!

"Harry, I was looking through your trunk for the Map and what's up with these." Harry looked up and his narrowed as Ron held the Pennsylvanian Pine Devil blades and daggers.

"Put…those…back." Harry growled.

Ron backed up "Seriously mate…what are these things?"

"Spoils of war. I got some sets made one for me, Fay, Remus and Sirius." Harry replied.

Ron's face turned red "What about me? Your best mate?" He thundered attracting the attention of everyone in the Common Room.

"What about you being my best mate?" Harry replied carefully. He knew exactly what Ron was going on about. But right now he needed to check if Ron was a plant, sent by Dumbledore…So far the results were proving to be positive.

"I mean friends tell each other everything." Roared Ron. He dropped the blades and went for his wand.

Harry was quicker, he summoned the blades to him and effortlessly disarmed Ron. With a similar fluidity, he drew one of the blades and held it at the floor "I didn't want to do this here and now…but you forced my hand…Was me meeting you at Kings Cross staged?"

Ron may have been a little slow on the uptake but even here he couldn't fail to miss the insinuations "Why would anyone want to be friends with you? It was Dumbledore's idea."

Harry smirked twistedly at the redhead "What did he promise you? Let me guess, Prefect Badge, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain?"

Ron nodded meekly, Harry lowered his wand "Well done Weasley. How does it feel to have destroyed three years of hard work? Or rather the Headmaster's work…Now do me a favour, keep away from me for the rest of our time here and I'll consider not neutering you."

Ron glowered and eventually slinked off out the Common Room. It was quiet and throughout the entire conversation or argument. Harry hadn't raised his voice at all. "Shows over people."

With that everyone slowly turned back to what they were doing. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to prevent this from getting out around the school and especially back to the Headmaster. He smirked and Fay caught it.

Fay watched from the sofa in the Common Room. She felt Harry's power build up and being accustomed to it warmed her immensely. Power was addictive and Harry had it in spades.

The weekend passed exceptionally quickly. True to his word, Harry took Fay and the Chasers into the Chamber of secrets. Harry and Fay in front because they had the magical power and body armour. "You made of things down here." Katie commented.

"Actually, this was Lockhart, a spell-o-taped wand, an Obliviate, Ron and a Rock." Harry replied nonchalantly. With that the five of them headed further along the tunnel. Harry grunted as he slid through the now too small hole but it fitted him at the time.

Harry pulled Katie through when suddenly the rocks began lift, melt and then seamlessly flow back into their previous positions. Harry drew his Holly Wand and new Thunderbird Wand. His inner animagus acquiesced to his plea and sparks erupted from both wands although slightly more appeared from the Thunderbird Wand.

It was Professor Snape "Put those wands away now. Potter, where are we?"

"I'll answer yours if you answer me this Professor." Harry countered.

"Go on." Replied the sallow faced Potions Master.

"Disillusionment charm or some sort of potion to follow us?" Harry asked. He trusted his gut and he had feeling something was up.

"Fay concealment…Very…apt Mr. Potter. Perhaps you are not as much of a dunderhead as I thought you were." Came the scathing reply but it was very much reduced.

"Realising you're living amongst plants, one must blend in and maintain certain stereotypes…"

Snape nodded "Five points to Gryffindor." The five ladies eyes widened.

"Now Mr. Potter, Misses Spinnet, Bell, Johnson and Dunbar please explain to me what you're doing down here?"

"A plant opened his mouth and inserted foot. Fay had me at wand point quicker than I thought possible…Either that or because I nearly fried her over the summer…I'm a lightning aligned Wizard."

Snape's eyes widened. He himself was wind and fire. He knew the outcomes if a wizard found and harmonised with his element especially with one as destructive as lightning. "I see…What is down this corridor?"

"Chamber of Secrets and my Right of Conquest a Basilisk."

Snape's eyes narrowed and widened "I see…I suppose you, Weasley and Granger found it."

"No Professor…Hermione found out the Monster, a Basilisk and was then petrified. Ron and I went to inform the staff and somehow managed to get Lockhart…Thanks for teaching me Expelliarmus by the way. Anyway we ended up down here. Rockslide and I went on ahead. Now come if you don't believe me." Harry said as he headed down the Corridor.

"Potter…on…your…left…don't…move." Snape called and everyone stopped. Snape crept forwards towards the skin and his wand began to spout a rainbow of colours. Snape paled significantly.

"Stay…right here…I will be back…I am going to require proof that you killed it Potter." With that Snape headed up and out of the tunnel.

"He's gone to get the Headmaster…This is going to get extremely ugly." Harry mentioned, however he was wrong.

Snape, shifted seamlessly into his Raven Animagus form. He shifted back and using his family fae magic, he slipped back to his Quarters and picked up a muggle sports bag. Being a half-blood Snape wasn't fond of muggles but every now and then something caught his eye and this time it were muggle science departments, chefs and sports bags. A few spells here and there and Severus had a spectacular set of rendering apparatus. He grabbed them and his enchanted sports bag, threaded it over his shoulder and departed.

"Severus, where are you going?"

Severus looked and saw Dumbledore striding towards him, turn and fall into step next to him "Potter found Slytherin's chamber…I am about to strike a deal with him…One that is actually reasonable."

"One for Hogwarts?"

Severus turned "No…You know of my heritage and what entails Albus. Potter has not spoken an ill-truth. He doesn't trust me or you, me I understand. You…I shudder to think what he would do if he found out I swindled him for you…I do expect he will allow you to join us."

Albus grinned but his eyes dimmed "It seems a…little adjustment is in order. Let us be off."


	13. Chapter 13

Summer to Remember

Harry opened his eyes "Snape and the Headmaster are coming. Get ready."

His companions nodded and they activated the disillusionment spell. The spells sensation feels like an egg has been cracked on top one's head and it has slid down the back.

Harry looked up to see Snape and Dumbledore making their way down towards them. He smirked, it appeared that as quiet as Dumbledore tried to make himself, Snape was much quieter. "I see you noticed Harry."

"Your footsteps Headmaster…Professor…"

Snape sneered "The Headmaster invited himself along, Mr Potter…I take it that is acceptable?"

Harry sighed "Makes what I had planned slightly more difficult. But none the less, he is the Headmaster."

"What was that Mr Potter?"

"Claiming it as Rite of Conquest. I killed the bastard, got bit for my troubles." Harry replied.

Dumbledore stared at his pawn "I…don't see why not…But…"

"Nothing Headmaster. My bargain with the school has been made and that is allowing Professor Snape to teach me how to render a Magical Snake down along with allowing him to take a percentage to be determined of the Basilisk for his own usage."

Dumbledore stopped he knew better than to try and push this. Although this did correlate very, very nicely with his plans especially if Harry and Severus were able to put aside their differences. Dumbledore deep down truly wanted to end the stigma and animosity that so freely flowed through his school that he had stewarded for the past seventy-five years…or rather more of Minerva's stewarding whilst he tried his hardest on the stages of the ICW and Wizengamot trying to save the Wizarding World from themselves, whilst manipulating young Harry Potter's fate and destiny to die at the hands of Tom Riddle to elevate Dumbledore in to the ranks of Wizards and Witches like Godric Gryffindor and Merlin.

"Ladies, I know you're there…twenty points to Gryffindor for perfect use of the disillusionment charm." Fay sighed and eventually the three Chasers and her revealed themselves.

"We wanted to experience a Harry Potter adventure Headmaster…We gave Harry no choice in the matter." Said Angelina.

"Four wands against one…I don't mind those odds but I don't favour them." Harry replied as he murmured "Lumos." And his wand erupted into the light, thankfully it was pointed downwards.

Professor Snape glided forwards diagnostic charms flowing like a river from his wand glimmering masterpiece that seemed to blend a canvass of colours. Harry watched eagerly as the spells took effect " Mr Potter, Headmaster this skin is especially old, there are fifty or so fangs, unfortunately, most of the more specialist parts of the basilisk are no longer available as they have succumbed to the ravages of time. But the skin and the remaining bones are useful."

Harry thought for a moment "Take 10% of the fangs and take thirty-five percent of the profit of the skin itself…if it is sellable."

Snape stopped and turned to face the spawn of his childhood nemesis. "Mr Potter, Basilisk parts are extremely valuable and even more so restricted. There are rituals and potions of exceptionally perilous in nature that could become exceptionally common if one floods the market with this."

Harry nodded "Then I trust you, Professor Snape, to use your best judgement about this skin. I didn't kill this one so if you want to have it then please by all means. On one condition."

"That is?"

"You try and look past who I look like, I'm sorry for how I look and if it hurts. I was very interested in potions before we had the first lesson."

Snape's eyes widened slightly and he tightened his occlumency shields " Mr Potter, I shall endeavour to treat you with more indifference than your peers. I will acknowledge that you have some potential in the art of Potions. I'll accept the deal. I will be making changes to ALL potions classes…I trust you'll have no problem with it."

"Not at all Professor. Now let us be on our way…Everyone wands out and be prepared to use whatever spell comes to mind." Harry murmured as he went forwards.

"Harry…" Began the Headmaster.

"Unless you can speak Parseltongue then I'm going first."

Harry opened the door and with a grating crunch, the door opened. Dumbledore and Snape stepped through followed by Harry, who then bowed as the ladies entered the chamber "Behold the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone whistled, Dumbledore flourished his wand and the abandoned sconces erupted into life, illuminating the entirety of the Chamber of Secrets including the Basilisk lying in the pool of water. Snape moved over, Harry watched only to see that Snape tended to glide, his feet barely touched the ground. When they did it was after every third or fourth step.

"Headmaster, that fang on the floor it holds traces of Mr Potter's blood and muscular tissue." Announced Professor Snape.

"You bit! How are you still alive?"

"A phoenix," Harry replied.

Dumbledore wandered over "Miss Bell, Miss Spinnet, Miss Johnson and Miss Dunbar have the four of you been taught revealing spells?"

"Only ones for a room and people…Not like ones for detecting concealed rooms or specific magic." Fay explained.

Dumbledore grinned, he loved teaching and detection spells were something of a speciality for him. Outside of Transfiguration, Combat Transfiguration, Transmutation and Battle Transmutation amongst other things he had picked up in nearly two hundred years.

"Harry, we found something!" It was Katie, Harry and Snape twisted at the exact same time, Harry narrowly dodges a flailing limb of the sallow faced Potions Master.

Harry managed to tap into his lightning element and duck backwards launching himself over the open maw of the basilisk, closing his eyes as he moved past the eye sockets. "Magical beast corpses have the tendency to regenerate missing parts providing they were not removed magically…"

"Fawkes plucked them."

Snape nodded "The eyes had regenerated."

Whatever Snape was going to say next was drowned out as Fay rushed towards them "Harry, I think I found something."

Fay was right what she had found turned out to be a hidden door and upon opening it, revealed it itself into a long winding corridor. There were doors upon doors "Everyone, we've come here for what we have needed. I will contact the Auror department to ensure there are no more XXXXXXX-class hiding beneath the castle."

Harry could only stare and allow his jaw to hit the floor. He mutually found himself standing in front of the Gryffindor Portrait Hole. He entered and soon enough fell asleep.

The next morning dawned brightly and in Harry's opinion far too bright and far too early. The lessons of fourth year began, and Harry was beside himself. Thanks to his rather engaging and entertaining although exceptionally perilous summer he had suddenly found himself enjoying studying more.

Harry found himself in the Library, head in a set of American and British Transfiguration textbooks. He had also found that he would be more interested in studying and doing his homework if he treated it like a mystery and a puzzle rather than Hermione's headstrong full force attention to detail style.

Harry looked up, hand going to his wand only to see Hermione looking at him. Her brown eyes narrowed at him "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Homework…Or do you mean my new attitude to work?" Harry replied as he carried on making notes on parchment. Cross-referencing all of his notes from American Transfiguration Masters and Professors in comparison to the British Transfiguration Professors.

The material both sets of books covered was the same. Harry under the scrutiny of Hermione, who sniffed and began to get her books out. "Why are using American books? Aren't…"

Harry sighed "Using only a small set of books, although useful isn't good for me…I…"

Hermione stood up and began packing her books away "Fine, if you don't want my help. Let's see how well you do this year without my help."

Harry nodded and carried on working. It wasn't until Madame Pince came over to his table, in a small mountain of books and cleared her throat did he look up. Harry looked up, jumped and fell backwards out of his chair only to Madame Pince smiling thinly levitating him and keeping him from fall onto the floor. "Silence in the library, Mr. Potter. It is time for dinner."

Harry meandered down to the Great Hall to find the normal site of the Gryffindor table. The same groups sitting together, people eating food or in Ron's case gorging. Harry then idly noticed that no-one was sitting next to the redhead.

Harry sighed, he moved up the table and plopped himself down next to Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry soon found himself in easy conversation with them as they chatted about school work and holidays. It wasn't until desert that Dean offered a way to improve the bonds between people in the house if everyone was interested.

Harry later on that week gathered more interest, because the teachers handed the homework back. Harry was sitting with Hermione when Hermione got her result of an 'E' back, Harry however received an 'O'.

"How!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Simple Miss Granger, Mr Potter utilised a greater range of resources if that is everything then let us proceed with the lesson."

It took until October 10th for Hermione to finally realise and acknowledge that the summer vacation, Harry had taken although unwise had helped him even more so.

"Everyone please remember that today we are meeting the foreign delegates today."


	14. Chapter 14

Summer to Remember

 **XIV**

The first to arrive was the carriage from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Harry held Fay's hand as they idly looked about when Colin Creevey shouted "In the sky!"

"It's a bird!" Shouted someone, Harry had probably seen

"It's a plane!" Shouted a mundane student getting weird looks from his peers.

"It's Superman!" Called Harry, electing giggles from his mundane and knowledgeable half-blooded peers. Dumbledore and Flitwick chuckled at the antics whilst Snape and McGonagall glowered.

"You're so bad." Fay whispered after jabbing him in the side. Eventually the object turned out to be a carriage.

"Not Superman!" More giggles came from that innocuous statement, eventually the giggling stopped and the Beauxbatons delegation stepped out. Harry was surprised, he hadn't really thought about other magical schools, but considering he had briefly attended the Texan University of Magical Practitioners, he wasn't that surprised but an all-girl school.

"Beauxbatons, second oldest School in Europe it is also the only school that has only just started admitting male students. It's still a predominately female school population." Fay murmured.

Harry nodded that made sense "Where's it located?"

"Somewhere in the Pyrenees, on the French Spanish border." Fay added "Known for etiquette and skills in charms, the French also have a much wider course range and depth when it comes to magic taught."

As this exchange was being performed, Harry felt a weird entrancing sensation falling over him. As soon as it landed, it disappeared "That...was odd."

Meanwhile, Ron looked over "Harry, have you seen her? They don't them like that...I think she's a Veela." He pointed in a way that he thought was discreet but in fact caught their head of house's eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, detention and fifteen points from Gryffindor." She snapped.

Harry smirked, his eyes followed where Ron was pointing. The woman he was indicating to definitely did not seem fully human. He didn't care, he lived with an Animagus and a werewolf. "What actually IS a Veela?"

"You are not affected my allure? Monsieur..." Began the woman.

"Potter, Hadrian Potter...Miss..." Harry began as he swapped positions and made his way to the end of the line.

"Delacour. Fleur Delacour, Monsieur Potter. Eet iz an honour to meet your acquaintance."

Harry grinned and kissed her hand, those crammed etiquette lessons were paying off "Enchanted...Now, sorry for my lack of knowledge and my apologies for my dimwitted peer what is a Veela? I don't mean to pry."

Fleur giggled "Eet iz no problem, as you may say. Now a Veela, are beings who have an inherited grace of movement and ze ability to entrance zose oo' are weak of ze mind...along wiz' zome ozzer tricks." She cocked her head "You do seem to be affected, which means one of two zings...You are naturally powerful or have eyez for anozzer."

"Or it could be both. Fay, Fay Dunbar and Harry is my boyfriend." Fay said walking over to them.

"Students of Hogwarts, settle down. We still need to greet two more sets of dignitaries, now Madame Maxime, please take your students inside November is mighty chilly in Scottish November's. Hagrid will look after the horses." Dumbledore said.

They didn't had to wait long as the next to arrive was Durmstrang entourage and they arrived in on black sail boat appearing out of the lake "Davy Jones, eat your heart out...That was cool." Dean murmured.

"What's to bet that, that ship is the one behind the tale of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman." Harry retorted with a grin.

"You vould be correct. The ship is the official transport for Students who do not hav' the ability to apparate to Durmstang Institute of Magic." Came the muffled voice of one of the students.

Ron pegged him immediately, he caught Harry's eye and with great reluctance shut it. Amongst the Durmstrang students was Viktor Krum, Harry had no idea that Krum was still a student.

Finally, the last school arrived. It turned out to be a small contingent from the Ilvemory School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Magical University of Texas. Two people stood out in the crowd as Dumbledore made the customary greetings "Doctor Crane, Eobard." Harry called out.

Eobard turned and a grin crossed his face "Harry, my man…How are you?"

"Alive, coping…Not going back into the Pennsylvanian Forest anytime soon. Yourselves?"

"Thriving, thanks to the pair of you we have been able to train more specialised witches and wizards, and come the Spring Break we will be launching our expedition to drive the Pennsylvanian Pine Devils into either extinction or into a properly controlled population, the former is preferred but the latter is hopeful."

Dumbledore stared at Harry "Harry, I need to speak with you in my office immediately."

Harry's eyes met the Headmasters and he pulled up his Occlumency shields, which were good for someone his age considering he only started to learn it over the Summer. "Keep out Headmaster, as for speaking to you in your office, is this about what we discussed earlier this term?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I must decline your instructions. We have nothing to talk about, unless certain facts were to slip out putting you in hot water." Dumbledore gulped, he had a very good idea at what the boy was insinuating and he wanted it to go away.

What he did not know, was that Theodore Tonks was already investigating and Andromeda was building an iron-clad case that would turn everyone against the name Dumbledore for generations to come. Which was the exact opposite of what Dumbledore was planning. Dumbledore nodded "Very well then."

With that and with mutterings and questioning glances the American Students and the host school headed inside. The American coalition, joined the Gryffindors; Beauxbatons with Ravenclaw and Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins. Much to Malfoy's gloating.

"Harry, what's the education like here?" Eobard asked as he looked around, he was amazed at the spell-work and the architecture.

"It's amazing." Chipped in Hermione.

"Could be so much better." Harry countered.

"Am I sensing something that needs to be sorted out? Via an argument?"

Hermione was the first to break "First of all Harry, do you know ANYTHING about subtlety? Are you not proud to be in the Greatest Magical Institution?"

Eobard raised an eyebrow "Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione said before flushing at Eobard's chivalry.

"Hermione, you a first-generation magic user?"

She nodded "Simple way to put it, you're familiar with the Department of Education?"

"Yes, it governs the standards of education across the country and they release the records of the standing of schools allowing for Parents to select the best schools hopefully for their children."

Eobard's eyes widened "That's…impressive. This is not my intent to upset you Hermione, but have you seen any records of Hogwarts standing in the UK, Europe, United Nations or even Globally?"

That stopped Hermione cold, she turned to Harry "You have?"

Harry nodded grimly "It's not good, Hermione. Really, really not good…Would I lie to you? Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but you didn't inform me of where you were going over the holidays which is what friends do."

"True…but I was concerned you were more intent on keeping me a prisoner rather than helping me."

Hermione sighed she remembered seeing Dumbledore after her first year and him giving her money…This was it, sink or swim "Dumbledore's been paying me…Paying me to keep an eye on you to inform him whenever you go off on your own. I thought it was because you were the Boy-Who-Lived, but it's becoming more than that."

Harry's eyes began to crackle "Have you?"

Hermione snorted "Please Harry give me some credit. I've only told him more or less what you've told me, which says a lot. I've not used the money aside from the minimum to buy my books, quills…I have the receipts."

Harry nodded "I…believe you. It hurts Hermione, it really fucking hurts. I'll forgive but on three conditions."

Hermione gulped "Go on."

"Don't inform Dumbledore about anything that I do. Find out where the money came from. Don't force me to study, I've been finding my own style of studying and mine isn't full on like your way. If you can accept those changes then I'll be happy."

Hermione nodded and with that Eobard began chatting with Hermione, Harry and Fay about the pros and cons about different branches and the diversity of magic.

Over the course of dinner, Hermione was obscenely jealous. "You two are so lucky."

"Over Christmas, we're planning to head to Japan and learning a little Fuuinjutsu and Elemental Battle Magic."

"I'm in."

Time flew by. Hermione and Harry's relationship became stronger still to the point where Fay could tell that the two were more like siblings and so her initial fear and slight hostility of Hermione began to subside. "Why hasn't Gryffindor seen the pair of you fight?"

"It has…Ours are not verbal. It's not like we could fight like Ron and I do, or even Harry and Ron. It's just that Harry and I, we know things about each other…" Hermione said.

Fay grinned "You both know things…I see. So Harry's not angry at you for informing on him."

Hermione chuckled slightly "No. He was absolutely furious as you've probably noticed by the subtle change in temperature for a few days. Now that's done we're back to normal."

Then came the day of the selection of the Quad-Wizard Cup. It had been known as the Tri-Wizard Cup but Dumbledore had been insistent on extending it to other schools.

The Goblet turned blue and four parchments were launched into the air "The Champions of Ilvemory and Texas Academies; Beauxbatons Institute, Durmstrang Academy and Hogwarts School are: Eobard Crane, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Crum and Cedric Diggory."

Applause thundered through the hall and wall was good, until Jacob Crane noticed the Goblet glowing blue and another name erupted from it Dumbledore summoned it "Harry Potter!"

The hall fell silent "I didn't do it!" Harry stated from where he was positioned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summer to Remember**

 **Harry Potter/ Fay Dunbar**

XV

Harry sighed, he got up from his position on the Gryffindor Table and strode across the Great Hall, ignoring the calls and jeers of 'Cheat' and 'Not old enough'. He passed by the Teacher's and only reacted once when Snape muttered something under his breath.

"It's this habit of muttering insults about my mother and father that drove mum to my dad. Just, think about that." Harry replied before turning away and smirking as Snape went white as chalk. His hand flickered only for a resounding slap to be heard.

McGonagall had slapped her colleagues' hand away from his wand. Harry was oblivious to this but grinned, he knew something had happened. He opened the doors and he strode into the Antechamber.

"Do zey want Us back in zee hall?" Fleur asked.

Harry shook his head and took his position by the wall, one hand going for a wand and the other resting on a knife. "No."

"Then why…" Began Eobard only for his eyes to widen "I'm sorry Harry. Dude, this has got to suck."

Harry was about to respond when the doors literally flew off their hinges and the Headteachers, Professors McGonagall and Snape with the Ministerial Officials thundered in. Harry found himself staring down his Headmaster and Professor Snape "Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No." Harry responded looking at the Headmaster.

"He's lying! He bribed another student!" Hissed the Potions Master.

Harry sighed "Stop hating me because of my genetics Grease-brains, and maybe look back past the fourteen-year-old vendetta on a deadman and his wife and maybe grow the fuck up."

Snape turned on the fourteen-year-old fury evident in his face and he went for his wand. Harry couldn't help it and he began to cackle "Oh this is rich, a petulant thirty odd year man carrying on a vendetta against the son of his childhood nemesis."

"Det…"

Harry snorted "Let's not forget the utter glee on your face about having my Godfather and the Best Defence Teacher we had killed before Ron, Hermione and I knocked you the fuck out, I can guarantee you this, with what I've learnt over the summer I'll be happy to do it again."

"Mr. Potter that is enough! You'll treat Professor Snape with respect." Snapped McGonagall.

Harry turned to her his eyes ablaze with power and it appeared to flashing like electricity and his robes were beginning to flicker and flutter as if there was a breeze fluttering through the building then it was quite faint it was the smell of woodsmoke. "Respect? My respect for him is the fact that I've not decided to try and remove his entrails, the amount of animosity between us is just perfect for a water and hatred-based entropy spell. If it wasn't for the fact that I've just announced it and Snape happens to be a total cunt to everyone in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor; specifically, myself, Hermione and Neville others want in. Professor McGonagall, you're my Head of House and WE'RE meant to BE ABLE to go to you WITHOUT being judged you've well and truly fucked that up. Now are we going to deal with this 'shock and awe and quite frankly obvious finger pointing and haranguing the fourteen-year-old for getting involved in a DEATH GAME? Or are we going to settle this as hopefully responsible adults and tell us when this task is to start.'" Harry asked.

It was total silence before Barty Crouch began to speak. Harry paid next to no attention to what was being said aside from November 24th and it would challenge bravery and daring. "Harry!"

Harry turned to find Cedric moving to follow him "Yes?" Then the inquisition began again but in Harry's mind this was third time that this investigation had already played out. He delivered his curt and clipped responses and left a confused and disbelieving Cedric in his wake and he headed for his dormitory.

Upon reaching the Common Room he was met by raucous cheer, applause and laughter. It wasn't common knowledge that Gryffindor House liked to party, but what wasn't known was just how often they happened. Harry remembered that Hermione's birthday and Ginny's had been in September just after term had started and thus Gryffindor had thrown a party and celebration for all who had a birthday in September and repeated throughout the year. It was typically done in the middle of the month and normally on Friday's or Saturday's when repercussions were definitely lighter.

The moment he entered Fay, wearing one of his green and black chequered flannel hiking shirts, though this one was slightly torn and had some sort of hardened slime on it "That's…"

"The shirt you had had a Pennsylvanian Runespoor and a West Coast Forest Wolf Cub that got attracted to the jerky." Harry shook his head, as he remembered that particular day off from the Law Enforcement Heavy Assault Team 1. Fay stepped close, then jumped up and wrapped her self around her boyfriend before kissing him deeply.

"I believe you." She whispered in his ear as Alicia separated them to hug him, and congratulate him on entering the Tournament.

However, the sinking feeling in Harry's stomach was replaced by ice when he came face to face with Cormac McLaggen. "Harry, my man, I have to ask. How did you do it? I mean Gryffindor's honour, be honest how did you do it?"

McLaggen was many things. Stupid wasn't one of them but short sightedness and the ability to put his foot in his mouth was one of them, and the fact that he had stupidly invoked one of the few incantation's applicable to the students. The Students of Gryffindor House stopped as a rolling through all of them. Those that were not present entered the Common Room entered, the sconces, braziers and the fire dimmed and turned gold and red.

"McLaggen, what have you done?" Growled Harry as he pulled himself away from the large wiry haired teen. But Cormac's hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"I'd hate to…"

"Remove your hand from my shoulder you up jumped pretentious shit. Explain, what you did."

"He called up the Spirit of Gryffindor and used it to have you confess to how you did a certain stunt…In this case how you entered the Tournament."

Harry sighed "On the Spirit of our House Founder, I swear I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Why would I, McLaggen? What can I get from participating in this Tournament?"

"Fame! Fortune! Women! Anything you want…You really didn't do it? How can you lie so blatantly about this?" Snapped McLaggen.

"Fame? What have I done that no-one else has? Fortune? I'm an Ancient and Noble House Heir Apparent and Heir Presumptive to another? Women? I have a Girlfriend." Retorted Harry rapidly losing his temper.

Alicia turned on McLaggen "End the spell. Either you didn't perform it correctly or Harry really didn't put his name in name in."

McLaggen turned red, something Harry distinctly remembered when he got angry or frustrated. "How…dare…you. How, very dare you, you little…" McLaggen began.

Harry's magic began to flare in response to McLaggen's pulses of magic "Cormac, son of Robert, Heir to the House McLaggen are you questioning my integrity and honour?"

McLaggen gulped "No! Well yes. I do not doubt your integrity and honour, but I doubt that you managed to enter the Tournament. You may have fooled our Noble House Founder but you do not fool me."

Harry coiled his magic back into him and the party began to resume. The tension was unmistakeable but for now everything was going to be okay. Time would tell but for now Gryffindor would keep an eye on easily the unluckiest one of their house.

The weeks ground by at some point Harry had lost his temper with McLaggen for interfering with Harry doing his homework by casually knocking his ink-pot off the desk. "Sorry, Potter."

Harry pulled out his Thunderbird Oak wand and levelled it at the intruding fifth year and before anyone could say a thing Harry murmured "Futon: Renkudan!" It happened to quick for anyone to see what had happened, all the students noticed was Harry's wand appear and suddenly a transparent orb erupted from the wand, slammed into Cormac and then detonated sending him not only across the room but also out of the Common Room throwing the doorway open.

"What? Japanese Battle Magic, painfully and painstakingly learnt in the very same language. Very useful and quite interesting."

The hubbub returned to normal. Ron looked at Harry and quite frankly glowered at him, he was in the same boat as McLaggen and brought it up with Harry and since then an evident rift had opened between the pair of them.

However, with the distancing of Ron and Harry not caring Neville, Seamus and the other members of the house slowly began to approach him. This seemed to be occurring on outside the House as well. But, with all of the progress there were also people who didn't believe. Thankfully they were much reduced in numbers but anyone with a brain could tell who they were.

However on November 27th the first task dawned.


End file.
